Don't Tell Me You Didn't Miss Me KittyKat
by The Room of Hidden Things
Summary: Surprise! This is the Gee side of 'William Shakespears Basset Hound' Written by Elle. Georgia is in her early 20s and has returned to England from France. She meets Dave again for the first time in years. How will she react? ohher
1. Vole Fur and Cuckoo Spit

**BOO**

**Why hello everyone. Let me introduce myself. I'm Elles. This is chappy one of Georgia Nicolson's side to William Shakespeare's Basset Hound. Hope you enjoy. Remember. I have never written ANYTHING before. So be kind. Please? But I also take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so don't scream in my face please. **

**I love Gee Nics. So enjoy. Lots a Luurve. All for Gee and Dave**

* * *

Saturday June 21st

Up at the crack of 8 30 am

WHO IN THE NAME OF SLIM'S CHIN'S CITY CALLS YOU AT 8:30 IN THE MORNING?? ON A SATURDAY?

Jas that's who.

Picked up the phone

"Gee? Is that you?"

"Unfortunately" I bet she won't sense my seriousosity…

"Oh ok good!" Nope. I thought she wouldn't.

"Anyways Gee, I wanted to tell you, well you know how Tom and I have been together for a long time and eventually everyone knew this was going to happen and finally it did and I'm really excited and so on… "

"I'm sorry Jas I missed the point."

"TOM AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!"

Oh no. the Voles are getting married.

"Oh. How lovely Jas I'm so _vair _happy for you." I try to take interest.

"Um. Yes. Ok Gee well what I was REALLY wanting to ask you is that well you're my bestest mate and I would luurve it if you would be my bridesmaid?"

Puh she thinks she can get me to say yes? At 8 30 on a Saturday morning? I think I will say that to her…

But no, I am a good pally and I will be nice. Wait. No I won't. Kehe I have an idea…

"Jas, I have one thing to ask you first."

"Um ok Gee but make it quick Tom just came in and wants to show me some really exciting leaf he found!"

Leaf?

"Hm yes Jas I wanted to ask you, before I decide if I will be your maid of honour or not I need you to say one thing."

"What's that Gee?"

"Do you love me Jas?"

Kehe

1 Minute Later

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"Say you love me Jas."

"_non_"

"_oui"_

"_non"_

"BLOODY OUI OK JAS?"

"Hummph." Uh ohh Humpty Dumpty. "Fine. Gee I love you"

YES SHE GAVE IN. I am the queen. Actually. I don't think I would like to be the queen. She has huge nungas. I wouldn't want to be like that. And as a matter of fact she's 80. Or something around that. She is WAY in the Elderly Loons category. Oh my I have forgotten about Jas.

"Of course Jas, I would love to be your maid of honour and wear vole suits at your wedding!"

"Georgia, you're not going to wear vole suits…" Uh oh humpty dumpty!!

"They will be perfectly normal bridesmaid dresses."

Hmm.. I better think this through..

2 Minutes later

"Gee? Are you still there?"

"I'm thinking."

"Gee you've been thinking for 2 minutes. I'd start getting worried…"

"It better not be made out of vole poo, or cuckoo spit… or even vole fur."

"GEE IT IS NOT MADE OUT OF ANY WILD ANIMALS SPIT, POO OR FUR!"

Phoaw. If there wasn't a great channel called the English Channel I think she would've come over here and strangled me.

"Hm… Ok. When do I have to start coming back over to Billy Shakespeare Land?"

5 Seconds later

"Jas, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"When you should come back over."

…

My Lord Sandra she's annoying. I don't know why I put up with her. There's obviously no point in doing so. But I am such a good person and if I didn't listen I wouldn't get any information from Radio Jas here.

89 Years later

"Um Tom says he can get you tickets for today's plane at 2 o clock this afternoon? You can pay him when you get back."

THIS AFTERNOON?

"Um Jas? When exactly is the wedding?"

Pause

"Jas. Your testing my impatience here…"

"Well you see Gee, I was planning to tell you sooner, but the wedding is next month. I would really love it if you could help me prepare. I need to choose my dress soon. Maybe you could help me?"

Maybe I would go rambling with her. The same answer NO.

But why does my mind say otherwise?

"Course Jas I am only your bestest pally in the whole wide world, um will I meet you out the front of the airport?"

"Sorry Gee I can't pick you up. Libby might be able to. She's on holidays now. She might be able to get your Mutti and Vati to pick you up. Is that ok?"

God. The Elderly Loons return.

"Sure. Oh my Jas look at the time I have to get ready for work!"

"But I thought work didn't start for another two hou-"

"TATTY BYE"

Kehe. I hung up.

9am – Getting ready for work

Last day of work before I go back to Billy-Shakespeare-Land. God I miss my mates. I can't wait to catch up with them, especially since I'm going to Jas' wedding. Poor Libbs, I bet she had to listen to Jas rave on about voles and weddings and so on.

1 Minute Later

Probably leaves too.

2 Seconds Later

And Cuckoo spit.

9 30 am – Choosing an outfit

Why am I always in this situation? WHY? I never seem to know what to wear. Hmm… Casual sophisticate or blossoming Sex Kitty?

No. I must never, I REPEAT NEVER, say Sex Kitty again. I am not to let Dave the so-called-laugh into my head. I'm with Robbie now, original Sex God who went to snog wombats in Kiwi-a-gogo-land. Kehe.

3 Seconds later

I bet he snogged sheep too.

3 Seconds later

Hm…

4 Seconds later

Oh yes, where was I before I so RUDELY interrupted myself? Ah yes, Casual Sophisticate or blossoming Sex Kit- … Casual Sophisticate it is then.

10am

Late for work. Again. No... I was only late last time for a reason. It's not every day your Sex God of a boyfriend is performing late and I ACCIDENTALLY slept in until 1 in the afternoon. I mean, it could happen to anybody you know? (And I think you do). But who cares? Not me that's who.

5 minutes later

I'm so happy. I'm back with Robbie. Living in HIS APPARTMENT. In HIS FRANCE. Wait. No.. I was never good at geography but I do know that Robbie does NOT own France. But once we are SQUILLIONARES I'm sure we will. Sigh. I miss Robbie. He left to tour Ireland 3 days ago. He won't be back for Jas' wedding then…

Dave will probably be at the wedding though. WOAH. How did he get in here? GET OUT! OUT I SAY.

Hm thank you. Gosh translating is _vair _tiring. I could sleep right here right now. I think I shall catch up on some beauty sleep … Zzzzzzz

15 minutes later

Woken quite rudely to the sound of some FULE in my department demanding to see a translator. I think he has had one too many Italian vino tintos by the looks of it. Especially because he is a translator himself. And translated it into both languages right there.

OH WELL. Some people can't be told can they?

2pm – Calling Libs

"Hello"

"Libby is that you?"

"Gee!"

"Hey Libbs! How are things?"

"Boring"

"Yeah, I guessed."

"What about you? How's France?"

"France is good. But Guess what? Jas and Tom ar-"

"Getting Married, I know"

"How do you-?"

"Bumped into Jas at Boots"

"Bloody Radio Jas, Bet she didn't tell you I was maid of honour!"

"Really, Awesome"

"And that I'm coming back to England for the Wedding!

"Double Awesome!!"

"I'll also be there tonight"

"Double Awesome with knobs!"

"OK, so I'll see you tonight"

"OK, Bye"

"Bye"

Yay! God I miss Libbs. I can't wait to see her tonight. Oh bum I forgot to ask her to pick me up from the airport. Oh well. I better start packing. As you all very well know, I have to get ready to leave. I'm a bit nervy about seeing Dave though… I haven't seen him since... heaps long. I miss him singing that great classic "The Hills are Alive with the Sound of PANTS". Still… I hope it isn't awkward.

Well at least I'll be able to see Libbs tonight. I can't believe thy Elderly Loons have trashed my room with bits of WUBBISH that they call gym equipment. Even though Vati is "supposedly" keeping in "shape" (and no ROUND is not a shape) he is still fat. I'm sorry but it must be said.

8pm England Time

Gosh. I totally forgot to ring Libbs. She has to pick me up.

Ringing Libbs

"Hello, Libby Here"

"Libs! I'm Glad you picked up the phone"

"Who else would?"

"Mutti or Vati? Wouldn't They?"

"No, they're Drunk at a party at Uncle Eggy's"

"Uncle Eggy's?"

"Sorry, Old habitats die hard"

"Does that mean we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yep"

"Yes! But, no…"

"What?"

"I need someone to pick me up, but Vati isn't home"

"I'll pick you up"

"You can't Drive, Idiot"

"I have friends you know"

"Ok, Fine, I'll see you soon"

"Pip Pip"

"Pip Pip"

Friends? That would be hard to believe if she still acted like she did when she was 4. THAT was scary.


	2. Assistance Please

**Heya all. Me again. Hoped you like chapter 1. Told you ive never written before. ANYWAYS heres chapter two. Make sure your actually reading Libby's side first. Because you need to otherwise Gabs will kill me that im getting more reviews than her. But don't worry. I know you love me and would review me more anyways. Don't tell Gabs that though. Shhh . Just read…**

* * *

Saturday June 21st

4pm - Only on the Plane Now

Plane was delayed a couple of hours. Something about wind. Trust me I would be the LAST to know if anything.

Looking around

Oh my GIDDY GOD! Eww. This random junior junior blunder boy is sitting next to me, and, he's hitting on me. Urgh. Go away you FULE. I have a boyfriend! A sex god as a matter of fact. Kehe.

2 Minutes later

Oh I love him I love him yes I do. I love Robbie! La Di Daa! I feel _vair vair_ happy. Except for the fact that there's this Junior junior Blunder Boy sitting next to me. He keeps winking and saying "Hi, where you from?" I don't think he gets it when I say "get lost" but that's men for you. Reminds me of Mark Big Gob. URGH. No out damned spot! There's no room for your GIMUNGUS gob in here.

3 Seconds later

Ahh that's better. Ooops! I just pressed the assistance button and here comes the air hostess! I DON'T WANT ANYTING. I will just tell her.

1 Minute later

She took it well… I guess. If shooting dirties is taking it well. I thought that air hostesses were supposed to be pleasant? Well she just acted like Jas. Hmm.. I think I might snooze. But I'm so excited to see Libbs I might never slee- Zzzzzzzz

4:45pm 

PHOAR I just woke up. Man it's a bumpy ride. So much for sleeping on the plane. Hm. I don't think the air hostess likes me much. JUST because I kept pressing the 'assistance' button by accident. JEEZ.

3 Minutes later

Hm… I'm thirsty. I really want an apple juice. Or maybe… no. I must be good and not turn into my elderly loons who get drunk at 4 30 in the afternoon. I'm sure that they are drunk by now. Ah yes. Should be by now.

15 Minutes later

Not long now. I need to get off this plane. I have to call Robbie soon and tell him I arrived safely. He's so cute how he worries about me. Kehe.

Oh yes what was I about to do? Order an Apple Juice. Hmm. Oh here is Miss Humpty Dumpty the third. I'm guessing she and Jas will get on just fine. They can get married instead. Oh no. But then I'd have to hang around Miss Air Hostess. God I just keep getting off topic don't I? It's a habit of mine. ANYWAY. Ok now I'm dying of thirst. I have to have a drink now. Humph, Miss Air Hostess decided to ignore me because I pressed the assistance button again. God. When I actually want something I get refused it.

5:30pm Plane Landed – In Airport 

In the baggage collection. Once I get my bag I'll call _Monsieur Sex Bombe_. A.K.A Robbie on my FABBY new mobile phone. Sigh

5 Minutes Later

Jeez. Why do I pack so much? Wait, let me change that. Why does everything I NEED weigh so much?

Yes that makes more sense.

Ok calling Robb now.

Ringing

Ringing and Ringing

Ringity Ring Ring

PICK UP THE BLOODY PHONE

Jeez he is wasting my 2 pence.

Hm. He isn't answering. I wonder where he is. Call him again

"Hey you've reached Robbie here. Just leave a message after the beep"

Gr. Meanie. I will leave a message.

"Hey, Um Robb. It's me Gee. I was just wondering where you were." Gosh who swallowed Ellen? "Just give me a call back at my place in England. Yes. So umm. I'm on a fast camel you see. So I'm going to go now. The ducks are getting cold.

Ok Um. Just wanted to tell you that I'm safe back at home in England. Please. Just call me when you can. Ok. Bye."

I wanted to say I love you but… it didn't seem right to say so… Actually I'm in quite a _miz _over it all actually. I wish I knew what was happening. He ALWAYS answers the phone. Especially if it's me who's ringing.

10 Minutes Later

Freshened up in the tarts wardrobe before making a nice appearance to Libbs out the front.

2 Minutes later

Ah Look! There's Libbs!

Shh.

She can't see me.

Sneaky sneak sneak. JUMP ON BACK

"Gee!!"

"Hey Libs!"

We gave each other a quick hug. What happended her hair!? Its so nice and straight!

"I Love your hair Libby"

"Yeah, I kinda borrowed mums new straightener"

"She obviously doesn't know"

"Obviously"

"Do you know that you are almost as tall as me?"

"I do now"

There was a bit more laughing laughing laughing.

Ryan came up behind Libbs with a cheeky grin on his face. Hm, if Ryan's here… maybe… "I guess you don't need this then?" Then he faced Gee "Hey Gee, long time no see"

Libbs laughed, a bit like she used to "heggy heggy ho" sort of laugh.

"Whats so funny"

"That rhymed!"

"OK…"

I couldn't help but let off a bit of a giggle.

"Hey Ryan, yea long time no see…"

I slowly trailed off. I thought he would be here.

Dave slowly walked up. Almost as if in slow mo. All of a sudden my eyes filled with real blubbing tears but I bit my tongue and sucked in some pride and pretended something was in my eye.

Libbs looked puzzled. Followed my gaze and saw Dave. She looked back and forth. She has a sort of suspicious mind. Oh god why do I have to bring Elvis-Who dared to rock – Attwood into everything?

1 Minute later

Oh god. AWKWARD SILENCE! AWKWARD SILENCE! ALERT ALERT! He's just looking right at me with those gorgey eyes. GORGEY? WHY IS DAVE THE LAUGH GORGEY? HE SHOULDN'T BE. Oh god. Don't pucker NO

I REPEAT KEEP LIPS AT BAY. Too late. He's seen the pucker alert. He has a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Come on KittyKat, Don't say you don't Miss me?"

"Oh Dave, who could?"

And I don't know what happened but I sort of launched at him. Ready to snog him for all of England. But then theres Robbie. Who I love and I turned it into a really tight hug. His hair smells really nice and I feel so happy hugging him. I think I've stepped once more into the cake shop of love. And I've picked up Dave the Tart. And I still haven't put down Robbie the Éclair. I'm just holding both. BUGGAR.

Crap I've just realised that I have spent about 3 minutes hugging him so I jumped off a bit too quickly.

"Come on Gee, the Camels parked outside"

What seemed like years

I sorta was in a daze. Why do I feel such a miz? Oh my giddy god pants. I don't like him do I? No. Dave and I would never work. Impossible. I have a sex god in my hands. I would be daft to dump a Sex god for a laugh. Wouldn't I?

Dave picked up my hand luggage. Going for the lightest thing possible. Lazy minx.

Poor Ryan and Libbs. They keep falling over from the weight of my suitcase.

Dave is talking to me. About what he's been up to. Does he know I'm with Robbie?

"So Kittykat how have you been?"

"Ok."

"So hows work? You staying in an apartment or what?"

Uh oh he doesn't know about Robbie. Here goes

"Well actually, I've been living with Robbie… For about 3 months now."

Dave froze. But then instantly shook it off and was just walking quietly. NO I don't mean that he was trying to walk quietly. He wasn't tip toeing. He was just not saying anything. You know what I mean. And I think you do.

2 Minutes later

Uh oh.. Why is there a police officer and an Elderly Loon beside Dave's 4WD?


	3. Ogga Booga Goo

**Hi everyone. Sorry this one took so long. I blame it all on Gabs. Yes completely her fault. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love reviews. Anyways keep reading and now that I have a less busy holiday week I'll be able to write more often. Keep reviewing **

**Gee&Dave foreva mate. xx**

* * *

9:30pm

Airport Carpark

Behind the Dumpster

What is the point? Actually don't ask me that because I of all people would be the LAST to know as always.

5 Minutes Later

Still behind the dumpster.

5 Seconds later

Ok I cant stand this anymore I HAVE to say something. My legs are giving way and I might have to go into casualty.

5 Seconds Later

"Umm…Dave? Why are we hiding behind a dumpster? And why is there a Police officer and an Elderly Loon by your car?"

"Sorry KittyKat I forgot you weren't there. Ryan, please explain"

"Well we'd been driving around the carpark for age-"

"Ten Minutes"

"OK then…We'd been driving around the car park for ten minutes, looking for a space to park the Camel"

"Camel?" I asked

"Dave's Car"

"That sounds so like Dave"

"Anyway, Libs found a car spot, so Dave kinda raced towards it, we got the spot, but that Elderly Loon chugged up behind us and started complaining, so I leaned in the window and said 'I'm Sorry, did the camel startle you? He just seems to take off sometimes' and yeah, then we ran like loons"

Oh my god. That's hilarious. No don't laugh. NO. STOP IT. Oh bugger it. It has to be done

4 Seconds later

Still laughing. You know when your laughing crazily and you know you should stop but you cant possibly stop? I think you do.

1 Second Later

Libbs is peeking over the bin to see if the Elderly Loon is still hanging around the "camel". Apparently, we are crouched down behind a bin because Dave the Poohead doesn't want to get a ticket for scaring an Elderly Loon. His fault completely. I mean, he knows how Elderly Loons react to everything that is at least 1000 years younger than them. He should know better.

"Dave, Gee! The Mad One is leaving! We can go to the car now!"

Uh HELLO? "What about the officer? He's still there though, isn't he?"

"Don't worry KittyKat, the Law I can handle, but our senior citizens? I run screaming"

"Or laughing"

"Whatever"

We all got up and started walking, well hobbling back to the car. Libbs was really struggling. Her legs were aching in pain. She could hardly walk. The cop didn't see us coming. Dave suggested we make a run for it. But just as that happened, Libbs tripped over the tiniest rock invented and she crashed right into guess who – yes – the Police Officer.

Could she make things worse? The answer is, yes.

2 Seconds Later

Wait. Hm. Do I? NAH. Couldn't be. Wait, could it? Oh My Giddy God Pants! IT IS!

"Rollo!"

"Gee! Long time no see!" he looked at Dave "Give me a hand mate" Dave came and helped him up. How convenient… Rollo is the police officer.

Everyone seemed to forget about Libbs. Gosh poor darl. I would but I can't be bothered. She put me through hell when she was younger. She still hasn't repaid me for half of what she did.

Ryan helped her up. Dave and Rollo started stuffing my bags in the back of Dave's "camel". Gosh could they be any more rough with my bags?

"So" said Dave "I thought you had today off? If I had known it was you standing beside my car, we wouldn't have crouched behind the dumpster"

"You were crouching behind the Dumpster?"

Dave just shrugged "So what did the elderly loon want?"

"Well she was complaining that some idiot had dangerously sped towards a carspace threatening her life, purposely saw her and tried to crash into her car, then verbally assaulted her"

Ryan and Libbs started laughing

"I take that none of that happened?" asked Rollo

"Maybe the 'sped towards the carspace' bit" said Ryan

'Righto" said Rollo "Because I'm a good friend and the elderly race cannot be trusted, I will not book you"

"Thanks Mate" said Dave "I would give you a hug but a) We're in public and b) I'm not a homosexualist"

"Fair enough"

They struggled to shut the boot of the Jeep.

"So" asked Gee "Hows Jools? I haven't seen her since the wedding"

"Jools is great! She's looking forward to seeing you. She'll be jealous when I tell her I saw you here" he chuckled.

We just chatted for a while.

"I expect you have heard through Radio Jas about the wedding?"

"Who hasn't heard about it?" Rollo smirked.

5 Seconds later

We stopped talking. And now we are watching Libbs and Ryan fighting over the phone. Heres what happened

Libbs said "So, when did you get a phone and why didn't I know?"

"Late birthday present from my Uncle"

"Hmmm"

She started going through his settings and messages.

"Ryan? Why have you got so many messages from Gabz?"

"Give me back my phone!" Oh touchy.

He leaned over and made a grab for the phone, but of course with Libbs great reflexes (as I well know), moved it and he missed. So there was a battle going on in the back over who would get the phone.

2 Seconds later

I wonder what Ryan has in his messages from Gabz that he doesn't want Libbs to know about. I must get information.

2 Seconds Later

"Dave?"

"Humgh?"

"Does Ryan have an Official Snogging Partner?"

"Not that I know of, but by the looks of how touchy he is about his messages from Gabz I'm expecting something is going on."

"Young love."

Uh oh. Dave's gone a bit shifty. What did I say?

Hmm I am really interested to know about Gabz and Ryan. I think I might do some digging. Not literally you FULES. Jeez do I have to spell everything out for you? I don't know why I bother anymore its obviously useless. If you haven't gotten the gist of things by now I don't expect you ever wil-

Oh my… lord Sandra…

Five Seconds later

Ryan finally grabbed the phone, Libbs didn't let go, she was in the middle of a laughing fit. I don't blame her. So when he yanked it, he pulled Libbs right on top of him.

One Second later

They won't stop staring. Its weird seeing Libbs with guys – leave it – she's just looking at Ryan, who's looking straight back at her.

3 Seconds Later

God it's like staring parade. I don't think they have even noticed that we are there. So infatuated by their love. Kehe. But the thing is. They aren't in love. They've been besties since Libbs was in Grade 1.

10 Seconds later

Hm… I am a telepathical whatsit. Dave and I keep glancing back and giving looks. He knows as well as I do that they like each other. Just don't snog in front of me PLEASE. I am not one to witness this, it's like Sibling porn. But also in a way cute. Libbs still has her baby face that she's always had.

1 Second Later

Libbs jumped off suddenly, Ryan was sorta in a daze. She immediately started asking him questions. I just turned back and continued talking to Rollo and Dave.

"What's going on there huh?" Rollo asked

"Beats me, but Ryan has a lot of explaining to do when we get back home. I'm going digging"

"Same, Libbs wont here the end of it."

We all started the nodding thing.

10 Seconds Later

Nodding along like a nodding thing on nodding tablets. And trust me that's not an easy thing to do. Co-ordination wise.

2 Seconds later

Listening to Libs and Ryan

"Oh. Umm" Ryan looked out the window.

"I might have just take your phone and read the messages then"

"NO"

"Ok, what's the secret?"

"Well, Umm, Uhhh, We're umm" He looked out the window "We're dating. Yeah, that's it, we're dating"

NO! How can this be? Only a second ago we thought (telepathically whatsit wise) that Ryan rated Libbs. Hmm this is getting interesting. BUT. Unfortunately I have a lot on my mind at the moment. Dave's acting shifty, Robbie isn't answering his phone and I bloody want to go home now.

"Dave can we get a move on?"

"Oher"

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

"You said Oher"

"And?"

"I say ohher"

"So?"

"It's my word"

"Old habits die hard Kittykat."

Huh? What does that mean? Old habits die hard?

And why did he say Ohherr? That's my word. He never used to say it before. I must consult Jas.

"Rightio Kittykat lets go"

"See ya Rollo"

"Yep see you Gee, catch you later Dave"

Dave got in the driver's seat and leant over and opened the door from the inside for me. I sat in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up" called Dave

"Buckled" called Libbs and Ryan

"Yep"

"Were off"

"Away laughing on a Fast Camel" I said

"KittyKat that's MY line"

But he knows what I mean.

And we're off. Laughing on a fast Camel.

"So My little Sex Kittys"

"And Ryan, Mousier Sex Bombe the Second"

Ryan nodded

"I cannot just let this beautiful night go to waste, how about we go and get a bite to eat? Eh? What do you say?

Oh my god, I could do with a big mac right now.

"Yes! I'm Starving! I skipped Dinner to get here"

"Well Libbs your eager"

"I'm Hungry" Libbs read my mind. Jeez she must be a telepathical whatsit as well!

Ryan and I nodded simultaneously. And that is a hard word to spell.

"Right, Where to?

"The first place we see, I'm Reeeeeeeeeeally Hungry"

Then right at that moment, we all looked up to see the Golden Arcs looming over us

"Maccas it is then"

And then he drove into McDonalds.

4 Minutes Later

Sitting at a table 

Eating

Libbs and I got a Big Mac, large fries to share and a coke each. I know Libbs is probably thinking the same thing but the boys are endless pits. They keep eating. And eating. Its sickening.

"Dave?" asked Libbs

"Mumgghphh?"

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"Mumggghh muhuuhh muhghhghgh"

Such intellectual conversations

"Ill take that as a no."

I really am interested in Gabz and Ryan.

"So, Ryan" I asked "What's going on between you and Gabz?"

I can see Libbs wide eyed and eyeing me but I don't care I want to know.

"Urgggg"

"You're so understandable Ryan"

He just kept his head down and munched down his food. Dave Swallowed

"Hey there KittyKat, we are men! We must Eat! You cannot interrupt as we eat!"

"Boys are a Bloody Mystery"

"I second that motion!" said Libby

1 Minute Later

Still munching.

5 Minutes Later

The pits are officially full.

"So girls, why don't we catch a movie?"

Uh Oh.

Of course Libbs says yes.

"Sure lets go!"

"Rightio Kittykats lets hit the road."

And he winked. I gave my full frontal nose flaring smile. I didn't care cause it's good to know the old Dave is back.

10 Minutes Later

The cinemas are empty. Dave and Ryan grabbed seats at the back. Oh my giddy god pants. They are the snogging seats! I don't think guys know about this.

I won't burst their bubble though.

Sitting next to Dave. Why do we watch horrors? WHY? Oh god I cant stand horrors. I keep covering my face. Libbs is enjoying it though. She's laughing her head off with Ryan. How can you laugh at horrors? HOW?

30 Minutes Later

There was this really scary part where this guy jumps out and kills this woman I clung to Dave and buried my face in his chest. Oh my god. What am I doing?? I quickly jumped off him. Dave smiled and said "It's ok Kittykat. It's only a movie."

1 hour and 30 minutes later

The movies finished and Dave drove us back home. We were quiet on the way home.

Ryan and Libbs are having a fight in the back seat. Not a real fight. They are hitting each other with toys and laughing their heads off.

20 Seconds Later

OI. Libbs hit me in the head with this toy. I know this toy. I won it at some show thing and gave it to Dave. I wonder why he keeps it here?

Im sorry? Have I even told you about what has happened in the past what? 4? 5 years?

Ahem. Hold on to your seats, buckle your seat belts and keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. Thank you.

4 years ago I dated Dave. We were happy you know? Going out for 6 months. I really loved him. But then Robbie came back and told me that Dave was cheating on me. I couldn't believe it. I was devastated. I ended things with Dave. He cried. It was heartbreaking watching him cry but he was cheating on me right? Even if it was the Foreign Exchange Student from Svenland or wherever she came from.

Dave wouldn't let be go, he kept coming to my house telling me that he never cheated on me. The fact is, I know he would. With every one of his girlfriends he has cheated on them with me. Its easy to believe that he would cheat on me with someone else.

So I couldn't stay there. I had to go. I moved to France and I stayed in an apartment that I rented out. Robbie seemed a bit down afterwards. Maybe he was expecting that I would go to him. I don't know what he thought but after I moved to France, Jas, Tom, Rollo, Jools, Dave, Rosie and Sven invited me to go on a world trip. I thought it would be good to get out of my apartment. After all. I spent all my time there. Dave and I were friends again, well talking, we weren't as close as we were before. But he was always nice and funny like he used to be. Which was sweet. And I almost regretted breaking up with him. But that soon changed when I got back from the trip, Robbie was there in France waiting for me. We became friends again and after about a year, Robbie asked me out. Properly. I said yes and here we are. 1 year relationship. I can't say that it hasn't had its ups and downs. With Robbie gone half the time on tours. I hardly see him.

I'm sorry. Where was I before I so RUDELY interrupted myself? Uh yes… Spongebob.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have the Sponge bob toy in your car"

Dave slammed on the breaks.

"DAVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Libbs and Ryan lunged forward but Ryan grabbed Libbs so she wouldn't hit her head.

"How did you get that?"

"Libbs threw it to me. Why did you slam on the breaks?"

"Sorry Kittykat. I thought I saw a cat on the road." He seemed edgy.

"You still haven't answered my question yet Dave. Why do you have the toy I gave you here?"

"Because I like it. It reminds me of you Gee."

Aw how sweet.

"Aww Dave how sweet!"

"Ha-ha yea."

He seemed quite un-laughish. Is he still hung up over our break up? I have gotten over the fact that he cheated. Apparently he snogged her at a party that I didn't go to. God I'm starting to blub right here. So I just turned it into an eye rub and yawn.

"You tired Kittykat?"

"Mm just a bit."

"Ok I'll take the short way back then."

Libbs and Ryan were having a blast in the back seat. Laughing and what not. I decided not to listen in though. I felt a bit a _miz _over the whole night.

I don't know why though. Because I am the girlfriend of a SEX GOD. BOOYA.

Home

Libbs and I are just staring at the front door. It seems that our telepathical whatsits are intact and that neither of us WANT to go out. I don't know about Libbs but its not because its raining.

"Come on My Little Kittys! Have Some Fun!" said Dave, who then jumped out of the car and started dancing in the rain.

Hes such a loon.

...

"Oh stuff it" And I got out.

2 Minutes Later

Libbs and Ryan joined us. Mad dancing in the rain. Actually now I'm feeling cold if anything. At least now I have my over the shoulder boulder holder on and wont have any nip nip incidents like I did when I first went to Robbie's house when I was 15.

5 Minutes Later

Dave is a cool dancer. Especially at the twist.

Now he's singing some crap songs from 1800 or sometime like that.

3 Seconds Later

Of course. Mr and Mrs Next Door came out to bother our dancing. Instead, they are just staring at us. We aren't maniacs. But obviously that is the impression that I guess they would get from our mad dancing in the rain. And mad twists.

"Hey" I spoke up "Are those new poodles? I don't remember them"

"Yeah" Libbs answered "Those ones are Miffy and Mitten. The other ones ran away"

"Probably scared of Gordy"

"Probably"

Kehe. GORDY STRIKES AGAIN. He would've made his father proud.

4 Seconds Later

Libbs ducked for cover at our door with Ryan but Dave and I are too busy doing the twist to care.

Now they want my keys. TOO BAD. That's what I say.

Now they are shouting crazy stuff at us. They have clearly cracked.

"I'M GETTING A TATOO ON MY BUTT"

"I'M GONNA SHAVE MY HEAD!"

"I'VE SNOGGED PAMALA ANDERSON!"

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS"

"I'M MOVING TO JAPAN TOMORROW"

"NATE IS HOTT!"

"OGGA BOOGER GOO!"

"M&M"S ARE SEXY!"

"WHEN I GROW UP, I WANT TO BE A STRIPPER!"

"I AM A LESBIAN!"

Seriously how many more things can they think of. Nothing is going to make them stop me from dancing. Ohh Now Dave and I are doing crazy tango.

Then all of a sudden. We heard Libbs say something.

"SEX!!"

We stopped dancing. We just looked at her.

She ruined our fun.

"Ha. That got your attention"

* * *

**Sorry guys it took so long to upload. But its All Gabbys fault. Yes. It is. Trust me. She only sent me her chapter today. And I had to change all my stuff around. Tut tut. Anyways hope you enjoy it.**

**Elles. Xx**

**davengee foreva mate**


	4. Well She Officially Shocked Me

**Haha I want to say thanks for all the reviews especially to **_qwertyuiop098_**for commenting on every chapter as well as for appreciating BOOYA. You shall see more of it in this chapter. And also to **_GeeNicolsonxDtheL__._**Yes I too hate Robbie. But it will prove important at a later date (;** **Enjoy everyone**

**DavenGee foreva mate xx**

June 22nd

9 am in the morning

"a.. aaa.. AAAACHOOOO." Libbs woke me up with her loud sneeze. When I woke up I just realised that I had fallen asleep on Libs' bed. I must have dozed off while we were talking last night. Uh oh. "AHHHHH ACHOO" Oh My Giddy God Pants. I have a cold. Oh no! I was planning to have a party. God.

"Libbs?"

"What?"

"Milky Pops?"

Ha-ha. Libbs can't resist milky pops. Ever since we were kids we would have them every time we were sick or upset. Not to mention the fact that they are deliciously delectable.

9 30am

Sitting in bed with our Milky Pops

Libbs and I ate our Milky pops and we went downstairs and sat on the couch with our blankets, tissue boxes, Jammy Dodgers, tea and watched crap shows on TV.

11 am

The Mentally Unstable Parental Loons just came home now. Groaning and moaning about. It's their fault they have hangovers. They completely _ignorez-voused_ me! Me! Whom they haven't seen in yonks! Well fine. Begin number 3 on the humpty dumpty scale.

Libbs seemed to notice because she said

"Um Hello? Mutti? Vati? Your eldest daughter returned from France yesterday and is sitting right here on the couch next to me and you haven't even noticed her here!"

They groaned. "Shut up Libby. Don't shout"

Well that's nice isn't it?

Libbs gave up. I would too. Some people just cannot be told can they?

12 pm

Starting to doze off on the couch. But I don't think Ill ever be able to sleep over the sound of Mutti and Vati's snoring- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

One Week Later

Libbs and I just over our colds

Mutti and Vati about to announce something. God please shock me.

31st June

1 pm

"Georgia? Libby? We have something to tell you" Mutti said.

"Shock me" Libbs said

Vati cut in "Don't be so bloody cheeky."

Well that's nice?

"Anyway Bob don't excite yourself you don't want to end up in casualty like last time. Anyway girls. Your father and I are going to go on a European Cruise-!"

Well they officially shocked me.

"Yes it goes all over to France and Italy and Malta and all those exciting places!" She was jiggling too much for my liking.

"Yes girls now Georgia will be here to look after you Libby over the holidays and the first 3 weeks of school. We will be away for 8 weeks." Vati said. I'm not particularly excited for them. Actually, while they are telling me of their plans for the next 8 weeks I've been wondering why Vati isn't wearing his lederhosen. It's a bit out of the ordinary.

"So Mutti when are you actually leaving?"

"In 3 hours."

"3 HOURS? YOU ONLY PLANNED TO TELL US NOW?"

"Well we haven't been well Libby you know that!"

"YOU haven't been well? What your hangovers? I'm surprised that you even noticed that Gee and I had a cold. I'm actually surprised that you even noticed that Gee had arrived!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that Liberty!"

Libby put her pouting face on that she does when she's mad and crossed her arms. I don't think that she notices that she does that.

"Ok we are off to pack now. I'll see you later"

4 pm

"Ok Libby, Georgia? We are leaving now! I thought about leaving some money but you have enough don't you Georgia? Bye now! Have fun while we're gone! See you in 8 weeks! Bye home! Bye Gordy!"

3 Minutes later

After Mutti finally said goodbye to everything in the house including the kitchen sink (No I'm not kidding) she and Vati finally left. FREEDOM! And also abandonment. Oh well. Now they are gone and I can throw my party!

10 Minutes later

The usual gang can all make it tonight! BOOYA! So that's…

Jas and Tom, Rosie and Sven, Jools and Rollo, Ellen and apparently her new boyfriend, Dave and Declan. Mabs and Edward are in Australia at the moment. Mabs works there and Edward is a domestic pilot there. But still I'm so excited for everyone to come over.

Libbs has gone out to meet her group. What does she call them? Randomz or something like that. Ace Gang is a better name if you ask me. Now I have to prepare.

5 pm 

So, if I can speed up the process of face mask then I can move straight onto bath and washing my hair. Then I will have to quickly put on an outfit that reeks of sophisticosity and then make up and hair. In a matter of… TWO HOURS? OH MY GIDDY GOD PANTS I'LL NEVER BE READY!

5:15 

Bath, washing my hair and face mask all at the same time

This is pathetic! I will never be ready in time. I have to speed up every process. Now I've had the pack on for 15 minutes. That should be ok. Now take off the face mask. Yes that's right and now rinses hair. YEOUCH. Oh my Lord Sandra! I rinsed my hair but the bath water had some face pack in it! Urgh! Now I have face pack stuck in my hair! Eww!

2 Minutes later

I drained out the water and refilled. Now for the rinsing! Rinse, rinse, rinse.

5 Minutes later

Ok now what to wear. Dark blue denim skinny leg jeans? Yes that's it with… purple short sleeve tee. Ok now with a denim vest and my favourite purple high heels with the pretty bow and I'm done. WOAH. That is the quickest I have ever gotten dressed. What has come over me? I'm feeling feverish. No that's just because I'm so EXCITED.

10 Minutes later

Hair is looking… ok? Straight but its dead straight. BORR-RING. Nope. Whack the curlers in for volumosity as Jas would say.

5 Minutes later

Just took out the rollers. God they hurt! This is really hurting my head. I am never using them again. I think I might use the straightener to curl. Ah that's better.

5:40 pm

Inviting Libbs' mates. They might want to come I don't know.

"Hello?"

"Gabz?"

"Yes who's speaking?"

"Oh hi its Georgia here!"

"Oh hi how are you?"

"I'm good thanks; I wanted to ask you if you're free to come to my place at 7 tonight? I have a party. I promise snacks and Sven"

"Um sure. Ok I'll be there."

"Can you ask Libbs to call the rest of her gang and invite them too?"

"Ok I'll tell her. Thanks Gee see you soon bye!"

"Bye Gabz see you soon."

Right that's sorted. Now for thy trusty make-up.

6pm

I want to go for the Just-tumbled-out-of-bed-look so I think I'll go with:

Foundation, mascara, eyeliner, hint of bronzer, concealer on that one spot on my cheek and I think that's about it. Oh wait lip gloss and eye shadow.

Ok you call that trusty? I am shaking so much from excitement that I stabbed my eye with a mascara brush. Oh this is hopeless it makes my eyes look like they are busting out of my head! Its either because of the mascara or the stabbing my eye with the brush I don't know. Possibly option number two but still. Oh! What's this? Libbs must've bought new mascara! It has two ends. Black and White. Nice!

Oh yes that reeks of sophisticosity. There. All done. Wow. That's amazing. Its only 6pm now! I have one hour to get the house ready.

6:30pm

Moved anything (the rents will go crazy if it is broken) out of Sven's way. I cleared the couch to the side and I blocked off some rooms using cupboards. I don't want any funny business. Nudge nudge wink wink if you know what I mean.

3 Minutes later

URGH! Stop it you! Gosh you think so dirty! Not THAT sort of thing. I just don't want Sven getting in different rooms and causing havoc. Jeez.

7pm

It's PARTAY time

Dave and Declan arrived first followed by Libbs and her group. Jas and Tom came along with Rosie and Sven. Rosie and Sven dressed… how can one put this? … In the nicest way possible… unusually. Ro-Ro and Sven wore matching flares with flashing lights on the seams. Hm. But it was great to see them. I could tell that Sven missed me. He picked me up swung me around and kissed me on both cheeks. But I can see that he can speak better English now. At least he makes some sort of sense. Not like when I last saw him. Everyone is so glad to see me! Dave gave me a real boy-mate-hug and so did Tom. Jas squeezed me until I popped. "Oh Gee! I've missed you so much!" I managed to say "Jas? You're squeezing me!"

"Oh sorry Gee!" she released her grip. "How are you?" "I'm fine. Considering"

There's something missing.

OH

MY

GOD!

"JAS! WHERES YOUR FRINGE?"

"Ha-ha I thought you wouldn't notice. I grew it long and I pulled it back."

"But! But!"

Dave cut in "Georgia this is no time to be talking about my great looking arse"

I gave him a look which I would like to think meant that I was not impressed. Instead he grinned the biggest, cheekiest, most crooked smile ever. It gave me the horn actually.

"Jazzy! You have to cut it and let it go back to a short fringe!"

"But you always said that I shouldn't have one!"

"But you don't look like Jas anymore! You look weird..."

"Oh thanks. Hand me the scissors"

Jas cut her fringe short again and instantly started flicking it and everything.

I walked around to catch up to fellow people. I went over to talk to Ellen and her new boyfriend.

Gary his name is. He is really good looking. Tall, thin, brown hair, but he has ordinary eyes brown eyes. Tanned skin and has a really nice smile. Ellen had her arm around his back and his around her shoulder. Very cute. I looked around. Declan was watching Ellen from the other side of the room with Rollo and Dave.

"Hi Ellen!" we hugged and chatted a while. She introduced me to Gary her new boyfriend.

"Gee I want you to meet Gary. He's from York and went to Oxford!"

We shook hands

"Nice to meet you Georgia." He is intelligent enough. I guess. But he lacks something. I don't know quite what yet though.

8pm

Rollo and Jools were in another corner talking and getting punch. I went over. "Jools!" "GEE!" and Jools squished me in the tightest hug known to humanity. She could give Jas a run for her money. "Ohmigosh Georgia! I missed you so much! How's France? How's Robbie? Are you staying in his apartment? So your really serious then aren't you?" Jeez she talks so fast. It took me a moment to take it all in and make some sort of sense of it all. "Ok in a nutshell:

I've missed you so much too. France is good. It's very… French. Robbie is good. I haven't seen him in about 2 weeks. He's on a tour of Ireland. But he won't be here for the wedding which is sad but still. I'll get to see him when I return after the wedding. Yes I am staying in his apartment and yes we have been serious for about a year now." "Blimey" She looked stunned. "What?"

"I never thought you Georgia could be in a serious relationship lasting more than 1 month."

"Thanks Jools give me a lot of credibility; but yes we are serious."

"So you aren't going to stick around after the wedding?"

"No sorry I can't take much more time off work. But it is chaos in France. But I like it."

"Take a look over there" Jools looked over and nodded in Dec's direction. "He can't take his eyes off her." Jools looked worried. "He still likes her Gee. I just don't get why they broke up." "I don't know either. But Ellen seems to be uneasy at the fact that he's here. I might have a talk to her." "Goodie. Talk to you later Gee." And she went on snogging Rollo.

8:45

It's good to see everyone enjoying themselves. Dave is surprisingly taking a back seat instead of dancing with Sven like he usually does. Hm. Things have changed I guess. Everyone all together look so grown up its scary.

3 Minutes later

Ahh yes Dave cannot resist temptation. He's doing mad ad-hoc dancing with Sven.

10 pm

Everyone is dancing now. I put on some songs from the Stiff Dylans.

Dave is and will always be a cool dancer. The twist is the funniest thing I have ever seen! I just looked around to see what was happening, who was dancing with who. I refilled the punch and some more chip packets were opened. I caught Ellen's eye. She was staring at me. Why? Ohmigosh I hope I don't have something on my face! But then I sensed that she was looking behind me. I turned around and Declan was there looking straight back. Gary went to get Ellen a drink but that didn't stop Ellen waiting for him to come back. She raced upstairs. I slowly danced my way over to the staircase. I don't want to bring any attention to Ellen's sudden disappearance. Declan was thinking the same thing as he walked up the stairs slowly. I went up behind Dec and hid in the bathroom. I listened.

"Ellen? Who's this Gary guy? Do you like him?"

Ellen was silent. "Ellen you can't keep ignoring me! I'm not going to just disappear! I still love you! You can't run away from me anymore!" Ohmigosh!!

"Dec. I – um – don't know what to – uh - do – um or something?" and Declan snogged her. Full-frontal. FRONTAL KNUTSCHEN! God! I think they reached number 5 or 6 when I came out of the bathroom quietly and started walking down the stairs. That's when I saw Gary starting to go upstairs. I couldn't let him walk in on Ellen and Dec. It would ruin the whole night. And I don't think Ellen would appreciate me letting him walk straight upstairs if I could've stopped him.

"HI GARY!"

"Um hi Georgia is Ellen up there?"

"She's in the BATHROOM!"

I put emphasis on the last word to get Dec and Ellen's attention.

"ok… Why are you shouting?"

"uh…" Think of something normal! Please oh our Lord Sandra!

"I LOVE THIS SONG LETS DANCE!" Oh god.

And I dragged him down the stairs. I looked back to see Ellen run off into the bathroom crying. I'll have to send Jas up.

"Hold on Gary I need to tell Jas something stay here"

"ok?"

I raced over to Jas.

"Jas – puff - quick. Ellen – puff – Bathroom - puff - Crying. NOW"

She did the Klingon Salute and went upstairs. She can be such a good pally when she wants to be.

10 Minutes later

Jas came downstairs with Ellen with a tiny bit of mousey eye but it looks as if Jas has tried to use makeup to fix that. I told Gary that she was back but Dec ran up to her first and said something. I couldn't hear it. Jas looked shocked though and said something to Dec and he walked outside. Gary looked a bit suspicious mind (thank ya well thank ya very much). I hope he isn't a mind-reading whatsit! He might be able to read my mind and know about Ellen and Dec! So I took him straight over and said "Gosh Ellen you took forever in the bathroom." And ran off. I don't know why I ran off I just felt like it. I went outside where Jas was consoling Dec.

3 Minutes later

Ohmigosh! Declan has mousey eyes! Poor thing he's been crying. I sat next to him and Jas was there saying that he can't be snogging her at every chance he gets.

"Dec, she's in another relationship now! You can't go snogging her all the time!"

"Jas, you don't understand! What am I supposed to do? She's getting quite serious with this Gary and I don't want her to! I love her Jas! What else can I do?" He sat on the bench beside the tree out the front of the garden, put his arms crossed on his legs and buried his head in his hands.

God this was depressing. I gave Dec a hug. And said I'd get Tom. He's good at advicey talk.

8 Minutes later

I walked back in and ran straight into Dave. There's something about him that just reeks of naughtiness even though he has such a young face. I stood out of his way. And he looked oddly at me and then took my arm and dragged me out to the back garden. "Dave what are you doing I have to get Tom to go outsi-" and that's when he pushed me against the wall and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. Jelloid city! He looked in my eyes but I had to stop him. I can't let myself stick my big, red bottom in everyone's faces. He was just about to snog me properly when I pushed him off. "Dave no!" I didn't even look at him I just went straight inside and left him there.

2 Minutes later

Found Tom and told him to go out. Jas came back in though with Dec and looked at me. Oh god. Does she know? Wait! How can she know? She wasn't there.

3 Seconds later

Maybe she saw Dave take my arm and lead me inside the house… Oh god I'm in trouble.

10: 30pm

Still dancing.

5 Minutes later

Ah yes. The Viking Bison Disco Inferno has been passed down to the next generation. Libbs and her group have learnt it and are performing it. They aren't as good as us though!

We shall show them how it's done. Sven put on the appropriate music. I.e. Jingle Bells and we rocked out. Ellen still can't kick the right way. Unfortunately for me I might have a bruise on my leg tomorrow. But it was so fun. Everyone clapped and we bowed and cried "THANK YOU EASTBOURNE!"

11pm

I finally made my way over to Rosie to talk to her and Sven. Well Rosie anyway. I'm not sure how much conversation you can make with a crazy person from Svenland. But oh well.

"RO-RO!" She gave me a normal hug thank god. "But then when she released her hug she had the beard on. IMPOSSIBULL! And I do mean bull. How did she get that on? Oh no she's brought out the pipe.

"Ace gang meeting, 11am, Luigi's, tomorrow. Be there or be square. We must talk." Then she sucked on her pipe and said "Cheerio!" and jumped on Sven's back who raced out into the distance.

15 minutes later

Everyone started leaving now.

Jas said she could come to Luigi's tomorrow but had to be quick.

Jools didn't say goodbye she was too busy snogging Rollo's face off. As per usual.

Dec left a not happy chappie. I gave him a hug and said "I'll talk to Ellen." At least he smiled to that.

Ellen and Gary came by next saying good-bye "Ill talk to you tomorrow Ellen, Luigi's at 11."

Everyone had said goodbye except for Dave. He sat on the couch and Libbs was out the front with her mates talking about guys. So superficial.

I sat next to Dave and said. "What's happening? Everyone's gone." "Gee I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you." "Yes well you should've thought about that. You know I have a boyfriend and then you snog me!" The thing I didn't tell him is that I wished that I let him snog me the second time…

3 Minutes later

Dave left and Libbs came in looking exhausted.

"Ok Gee. I'm hitting the sack. Night."

"Night Libs"


	5. Thank You Eastbourne!

**Hi everyone! Oh my giddy god I was so surprised to see so many reviews. I love reviews (:**

**Anyways In answer to most of your questions, yes I know Robbie and Gee are together but it will prove important in the future. I hate Robbie personally so expect something in the following chapters. Thanks again everyone for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Gee'n'Dave Foreva Mate 3**

**P.S I think I got one of the best reviews the other day. By **qwertyuiop098. **it was one of the most motivating reviews I have ever received or read. It makes me feel so great reading reviews on how everyone likes your stories. I can't wait to see the reaction to this one!!**

**P.P.S I'm sorry but I have said crap a lot in this chapter. Its my word of the week. I think. This shall be a long chappy. The longest to date actually so enjoy.**

_Elles. Lots of Non-lezzie love (; This Chappy is Dedicated to one of my besties Meils. Who I love dearly. Always a random. xxxoxoxoxoxoxo_

23rd June

Same bat time

Same bat place

My bed

10am

God I'm tuckered. CRAP. I have to go to the Ace Gang meeting in one hour. Urgh I don't want to get up.

1 Minute later

Nawh Libs is dreaming.

2 Minutes later

Ok now it's scary. Does she realise that she kicks in her sleep? God she's twitching. Hmm… Interesting. Now. Time to work.

4 Minutes later

No. I'm NOT getting up. I repeat. IM NOT GETTING UP

1 Second Later

Up.

2 Seconds later

After getting my nutritious breakfast. A.K.A Jammy Dodgers, I have to get changed. I was so amazed by how quickly I decided what to wear yesterday.

5 Minutes later

Ok. Finally decided on frilly black skirt with printed flowers, open toe sandals, pretty purple tee and vest.

1 Second Later

Meh. Jeans, rock tee, converse. That's better.

4 Seconds later

Sandals or Converse?

3 Seconds later

Converse.

1 Second Later

Sandals

1 Second Later

CONVERSE AND THAT'S THAT

1 Second Later

Sandals.

1 Second later

Ok I hid my sandals from myself. And I'm wearing the converse. And that's THAT.

10 Minutes later

But its too hot! Poop I forgot where I hid my sandals now.. Anyway makeup. I went for the subtle-just-tumbled-out-of-bed-look. Concealer, mascara, foundation, eyeliner, lippy and a touch of bronzer for that summer glow.

Aw Libbs is still asleep! Gosh.

10:30am

Walking out the door now. I left a nice little note for Libbs.

**Libbs,**

**Going out to meet the gang at Luigi's. I might pick up food on the way back. I'll see you around 1 or 2. Bye my loony sister. Don't eat anything bigger than your head!**

**Gee xx**

Hm. Where have I seen that saying before? Oh. Dave. He wrote that on a note when we were going out. Years ago when we were only 15. But he was only a red herring to get Robbie back. Great now I'm thinking of Dave. And our snog. Wait a cotton picking minute! How did he get there? I thought I made a cupboard which I store unwanted memories. Memories such as the Whelk Boy slobber situation and MBG with his hand on my nunga. God that was disgusting.

10:50am

Got there. Oh great. I look like a red-faced loon.

Who probably has a tomato as a mother.

So, this is my life. I have a tomato as a mother and none of the gang's here yet. Probably snogging the faces of their husbands/boyfriends. Its weird saying that actually… HUSBANDS. Wow it only seemed like yesterday that we were chasing after guys when we were 17.

11am

Called the gang. They are on their way. So I decided to order everyone their favourites. Hot chocolates. No one likes a froth moustache.

3 Minutes later

The guys came and sat down. Golped down their hot choccys and Rosie opened the meeting. "I officially open this Ace Gang meeting. Who is taking the minutes?"

"Ro-Ro. No-one is taking the minutes. We don't need minutes." Said Jools.

"But you see _mon petite palle _Jools you do not know how much importance there is in minutes. Without minutes. Where would the world of Vikings and Aces be?"

We all looked at each other. She's got a point. Too bad no one knows what that is. But we just started nodding like nodding dogs in the back of cars.

1 Second later

It's like nodding city. Here is my new address:

Georgia Nodding Nicolson

10 Nodding Lane

Nodding Point

Nodding City

Nodding Country

The World of Nods.

10 Minutes later

After our necks fell off. Not literally you fules otherwise our heads would be rolling along the floor and that would not be attractive. No Jas piped up like she does and started flicking her newly cut fringe and asked me… "Gee, what's going on with Dave the Laugh? I saw him take your hand and lead you back inside the house."

Everyone looked at me. Rosie suddenly had the beard on. I wasn't surprised.

"Yes Jas I know what happened I was there."

"Stop being stupid Georgia you know what I mean."

"Really Jas? I don't believe I know what you mean!"

"GEORGIA! Tell us what happened now you must always speak the truth at our meetings. It's the rule."

"Who made up this rule?"

"Me"

Typico.

"Hmfp. Ok. Well" I explained how Dave snogged me really gently and then I pushed him away before he snogged me frontal-knutchen.

"Blimey"

"Yes I know"

Everyone looked stunned.

"Blimey"

"Hmm. I know Jas."

"Blimey"

"Jas can you say anything other than Blimey?"

"Yes I can Georgia."

"Well what is that then?"

"Bli-er-Crikey"

This is the type of world we live in.

30 Minutes later

The Gang have officially labelled the fact that:

Dave loves me still and I should try to stay away from him. I shouldn't mention this to Robbie. It didn't mean anything and I did push him off its not like I have to make a big deal about it. And that Hot chocolate is yummy schrumbos. Wait what?

"So Ellen. How are you and GARY going?"

"Um-Well it's going well – you know – or something?"

"I'm sorry Ellen I missed the point. What I was hinting at very subtly was WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH YOU AND DECLAN SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY UPSTAIRS AND WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU DOWNSTAIRS THAT MADE JAS GO SPAZZY?"

"Georgia I didn't go spazzy! I merely looked shocked."

She looked like a shocked owl. Everyone looked shocked.

"Ellen!? YOU snogged Dec! What number? How was it?" That obviously came from Jools.

"Well Ellen?"

"Uhh-What Gee?"

Oh god.

"The question!"

"Oh um well Declan said that he loved me and he snogged me."

Jeez a whole sentence without too much ditheryness!

"And? Number?"

"6 and a bit of 6 1/2"

Nice going Ellen.

Ellen explained about how she doesn't really know how she stands or feels with Dec. She really likes Gary and he seems to as well but she doesn't know how to stop Dec from snogging her or making things difficult between them.

And that was after an hour of dithers that we made out that. And Jas said most of it.

Rosie put on the beard which appeared out of no-where and stuck a pipe in her mouth and said "Jazzy. What did Dec say to Ellen downstairs that made you 'merely shocked'?"

Jas went a bit red. "He said. Gary will never love you (Ellen) like I do. I don't even know why we broke up. I'll be outside meet me there. And that's when I told Dec to go outside and I told Ellen to go and be with Gary."

Everyone is clearly shocked. We don't know what to do about Ellen and Declan. We know that he loves her but she's got a boyfriend and they are clearly hitting it off… I know I don't usually but I really feel sorry for Ellen. Reminds me of Dave and me actually. When I was so oblivious to the fact that he liked me and I kept going out with other guys.

Oh wells times money and money is time. I think. But don't ask me how money got into this because I would be the last to know.

10 Minutes later

Jools said "Guys. I've been waiting to tell you something!"

We all looked at her. I don't know what to expect…

"Well I only just found out that-"

She cut off. We looked around.

Speak of the devil Dave and Dec walked past. They saw us and came around. "Hey everyone. The Vati is here!" He sounded laughish but there was a certain aspect about him that he seemed a bit un-laughish. I wonder what's up.

They sat down with us. Dave sat at the other end of the table. Facing me. Dec tried to sit next to Ellen but Jas and Jools made a barrier. She has to restrain her red bottom.

"So how are you chicks grooving?"

"Um-We're grooving along like two grooving things on grooving tablet!" And that was me. Dave grinned when I said that.

"Uh-huh I see. What are you gals talking about? Me?"

Actually no you self absorbed prat.

Why did I call him that?

"Actually no if that may come to such a surprise. I'm sorry everyone but I'm gonna get going. I'll call you Jas to talk about wedding plans. Jools? We'll organise another meeting and you can tell us. S'later." And I got up and left.

20 Minutes later

Almost home now. I wish I didn't leave. It was quite nice having Dave around but I just felt the need to go. I might stop here at the convenience store and pick up food that we starving children need every once and a while.

2 Seconds later

"Kittykat!"

Oh no Dave had followed me.

I turned around and smiled nastily and just walked inside.

"Oi Georgia." Uh oh he called me Georgia. Not Gee. Not Kittykat. Georgia. That's a bad sign.

"What?"

"What's up your bumoley?" He looked stunned.

"Nothing. Why are you following me?"

"Well you seemed to just run off. So I thought I would accompany you in case you get attacked by the Blunder Boys."

He had his hopeful look on. It made me feel sort of uncomfortable. I just went to the cereal aisle. Oh my Lord Sandra! FOOD!

Dave linked up arms with me and smiled cheekily. I unlatched his arm and continued walking.

"oh. Um. Right Georgia I'll see you later then. He looked as if he was going to say something else but then he took the basket out of my hand dropped it on the floor and snogged me. FRONTAL KNUTCHEN! I was about to push him off but.. I didn't. It was so nice. This wasn't an ex-just-accidentally-snogging-an-ex- sort of snog. It was more like a PHOARRR snog.

And Phoar it was.

Half and hour later

OMG! Dave stopped snogging me after number 7. That was. Really… wowzee wow.

He looked sort of angry…

"Gee I don't want to do this anymore. You have Robbie and I have to go. So if you don't mind."

He just went.

I bought the items. And started blubbing as I went back home. It was nice being at home. In my bed of pain.

1 Hour Later

I heard voices outside. I looked out the window and there was Dave! Maybe he has come to apologize and snog me within an inch of my life. Wait what? No its Robbie I love I shouldn't snog Dave at ALL. But still.. I ran downstairs and opened the door and I was just about to walk up to him when I saw Rachel run up to him and snog him. He didn't even try pushing her off. She looked so happy. He looked. Happy.

Oh god blubbing city. I closed the door and sat down with my back to it.

Libbs came back from somewhere and tried to open the door. But I was leaning against it so she couldn't. She thought it was stuck. "Gee? It's me open the door I think it's stuck!"

"Stand back Libbs." I stood up and opened the door. "Oh. Ok so it isn't stuck then. Gee? What's wrong?" I started blubbing so Libbs opened her arms and hugged me. And I told her all about Dave, Robbie and the accidental snogging and meetings.

She was really sweet about it. And she made me milky pops and gave me some chuddie and we sat down on our beds and Libbs said. "Gee. Tell me the truth. Who do you love? Robbie or Dave?"

That's a really good question. Sure I care for Dave, a lot. I mean… we did used to go out and I never got to the stage of telling Dave that I loved him. In fact when I was going to tell him Robbie told me that he was cheating. So I decided not to. Doesn't mean that I don't love him. But just in a matey mate type fangango sort of way. Thing. Sandra who swallowed Ellen?

But the question is. Who do I really love? In the cakeshop it seems that I have picked up Dave the Tart and I'm wondering which of the two I will purchase.. Robbie the Éclair or Dave the Tart..

I was just about to say something but then…

Saved by the bell. Someone knocked on the door and I dashed down the stairs to answer it. It was Uncle Eddie.

"Hey Gee! I got a joke for you. What do you get if you cross a giraffe with a monkey?"

I wasn't in the mood for this. "I don't know Uncle Eddie what do you get?"

"A LARGE PHONE BILL!"

Wait. That doesn't make any sense. Well this is the world we have to live in isn't it? And he went spluttering and laughing about. I just closed the door on him.

"Who was that?" Libbs stuck her head down the stairs. NO she didn't take her head off and stick it to the stairs. She came down the stairs and looked. Jeez.

"Uncle Eddie. Had a joke for us."

Libbs rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. She didn't bring up the "who do I really love topic" again which I was sorta relieved about.

27th June

Kitchen. Trying, and Failing to cook.

7pm

Why? WHY? I can't cook. This is supposed to be spaghetti. I thought it was simple pimple enough but now, the so-called spaghetti looks like red baby mush with worms. This is disgusting no one can eat that. Well that's 4 quid down the drain.

Libbs came in. "Mmm that smells... interesting Gee. What food poisoning will we be having tonight?" I would've hit her but Im not going to turn into a raging mothering figure. "Spag Bol. Gone wrong." I just swished it with a spoon. I have absolutely no intention of eating this.

"Right that's it Gee I'm ordering pizza."

Thank you Baby Jesus I love you because you are so… incompetent. Wait I'm pretty sure that's not right…

20 Minutes later

Pizza has arrived! BOOYA! Now we can eat something that doesn't look like mush and taste like metal. Don't ask why the food tasted of metal. I only followed the instructions. Im not as bad a cook as Bridget Jones who cooked soup and it ended up being blue. Im definitely not as bad as her. Though I think I am verging on that point though…

10 Minutes later

Washed the dishes. I have dishpan hands. They are wrinkley and feel rough. I don't get it I really don't. Phone rang.

It was Jools

"Hi Gee! I'm sorry I can't keep it in much longer! I have to tell you the news!"

"Ok Jools what news is this?"

"IM PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!? Really!? OH MY GIDDY GOD PANTS JOOLS THAT'S GREAT!"

"I'm one month preggies so far! I only found out the day of the meeting and I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Im calling the whole gang!"

"Ok we have to meet up and you can tell us all the deets. Oh and how does Rollo feel about this?"

"He is ecstatic! I'm so happy Gee! The only thing I'm not looking forward to is the morning sickness. That's supposed to catch on soon…"

"Ha-ha. Ok Jools I'll let you tell the others! Am I the first person of the gang to know?"

"Yep you're the lucky first!"

"Fanks Jools talk to you later Pip Pip!"

"Bye Gee"

Hung up.

Oh my god Jools is pregnant!

1 Second later

Ran into the living room. "LIBBS! JOOLS IS PREGNANT!"

She looked vague but then said "Really? Wow. Congrats to her! How many months?"

"One so far."

40 Minutes later

Sitting in bed. In my gigantibus tellitubbies pjs! Looking out the window. Gordy is leaping about. Did I tell you? Angus died about 4 years ago. It was really sad. I feel myself welling up just thinking about it. Gordy would've made his Vati proud. Deffo proud. We buried Angus in the front garden and we had a little cross made out of sticks there and stones saying RIP but then Gordy ate the sticks and dug out the stones. Very rude to the dead.

Gordy is leaping and has now landed on the prat poodle juniors. He has latched onto their backs and now it looks like a horse race! GO GORDY! The poodles are going mad. They are jumping and running about. Brings a tear to my eye. He has learnt so well.

Oh and did you know that Naomi the Minx died as well? So did Manky. No one cared about Manky but Gordy was very upset about his mother and father. Actually Gordy has a girlfriend. But she is an awful minx like Naomi was. Her name is Cerise. Don't ask about the name as I do not know the answer.

30th June

Park. 11am

Its very nice today in the park. Its warm today so im wearing my denim shorts and rock tee.

I feel so lonely. I haven't seen Robbie in ages. Dave is going out with Rachel and I don't know what I feel like. I didn't even know why I was blubbing when I saw Dave snogging Rachel… I shouldn't be. He's allowed to have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. Everything is fine and dandy.

3 Minutes later. 

Sitting on the swings going from side to side. Like I used to when I was younger. Dave walked past. I was surprised to see him not attached to Rachel. He saw me, he looked really sad. He walked over. I panicked and almost fell off the swing. I think he noticed because he giggled to himself. He really looks cute when he laughs. He has the deepest dimples ever.

My eyes filled up with tears when I saw him… I started blubbing. He ran over. "Gee what's wrong?"

"blub - nu - blub - nothing"

"Yea as if Gee."

He took my hands and lifted me off from the swing so that I was standing right infront of him. Then he hugged me. A really tight and warm hug. It was so nice to smell his hair and have him hold me.

Many Minutes later

It must've been a while that we had been hugging and he let go of his grip. But he still held me. Then he kissed me ever so softly on the cheek. He looked as if he was going to say something but instead I just snogged him. Full-Frontal. I don't know what came over me. Just felt right.

3 Minutes later

4, 5, 6, 6 ¾ . He ran his hands through my hair and I shivered. He moaned a little when I nuzzled his neck and I gave him small sucky like kisses from his neck back to his mouth. He had his arm under my shirt just on the waist. It made me shiver. His hands were so soft.

5 Minutes later

I pulled away and looked down. I just realised how close we were. His hands were around my waist and mine around his neck. Oh my god.

Robbie.

"Nunnghh" Dave said. He went red.

I made him go Jelloid! Dave! The Laugh! Jelloid! Oh no…

"Oh my god. Robbie.. What have I done! What have I done to Robbie! Oh my god what have I done to YOU! I don't want us to be hung up about the break up! It took me so long to get over you Dave… And you're going out with Rachel!"

"Gee. I never got over you."

No. He isn't saying this he is going out with Rachel and me with Robbie. I let go of him and said "No. You don't mean that!"

And I ran off. I could here him say "Gee! Gee! Georgia!" But I didn't stop running I just ran all the way home.

30 Minutes later

At home. Why did I snog him? The hug was merely because I was crying but snogging him? 6 ¾ we got up to! But it was so nice. I didn't feel bad until we stopped snogging. And that's only because then I remembered Robbie and Rachel. The thing is. With Dave, I forget about what's going on around me. It feels like it's only me and him and no one else involved. And I didn't even think about sucking my nose in so my nose wouldn't spread all over my face. There's something about Dave that draws me to him. I cannot think what it can be but there's something there.

20 Minutes later

Blubbing. I bought cookies and I eventually found the book _How to make any twit fall in love with you_. I think I might pass it on to the next generation. Maybe Libbs can use it to get a boyfriend.

She deffo has enough mates who are guys. Libbs is out… She probably went somewhere with her mates.

5 Seconds later

Found a note Libby left for me.

_**Gee, gone out with the Randoms. I'll be back later tonight. The group Including yours is going to a movie tonight. Be ready for 5pm or be an equilateral triangle!!**_

_**Don't worry. I won't eat anything bigger than my head.**_

_**Your NON loony sister**_

_**Libbs xxxx**_

Well that's nice.

12:30 

Is 12 30 too early to start my beauty regime? Deffo not. I think I shall have a nice long relaxing bath and use mutti's STRICTLY FORBIDDEN bath salts. And wash my hair then I will straighten and place the rollers in for voluptuous hair.

12 35

Eventually I found the bath salts. I think she deliberately hid them from me. How did she know that I was going to use them? Am I that predictable? No. Couldn't possibly be that? I am if anything unpredictable! I think.

12 40

In the bath. sigh so nice. I could sit here all day but I have to go to the movies.

3 Seconds later

Maybe Dave will bring Rachel? Most definitely. Ha but why am I worried? I have a scrumptious boyfriend who loves me and is very hot. And is if I haven't mentioned yet… a sex god. Speaking of gods… I wonder what happened to Masimo. He went back to Italy after he broke up with me after the fisticuffs at dawn all those years ago. He called me a tart for doing the twist with Dave. Foreigners are very odd. And temperamental. I should have never gone after a Luurve God. When I already had a Sex god in the palm of my hands.

30 Minutes later

Oh no! I passed out in the bath! I MIGHT DROWN! Haha. No seriously! SCARY. Getting out of the bath now I look like a prune! I hope I don't look like an old granny for the movies. Even though no one can see you.

20 Minutes later

Now I have dried my hair and painted my toenails and fingernails a bright shade of crimson. Or red for the _vair_ dim. Now for my hair I think I should go for the straight but full look. If you know what I mean and I think you do.

Straightening Hair.

1 Hour later

Finished straightening my hair and the rollers and in!

2 40

Rollers out. And GOD do they hurt! Didn't I promise myself that I wouldn't use them? I cannot even keep promises to myself.

I am unfaithful. In many ways. Oh god now I'm thinking about nip libbling. What am I saying? LIP NIBBLING NOT NIP LIBBLING. Now. Clothes…

3 30 

After 50 minutes. I have chosen my outfit. That is disgraceful. Compared to the other week. With my VELCOME party. Anyway. So I am wearing skinny jeans, sandals (which I finally found. I don't know why I wouldn't look in the knickers drawer oher!) And a plain tee with a dressy sort of feel to it. To match my sandals. The tee is purple. (my fave colour).

4 00

Choosing what colours for my makeup I will wear. Hm.. OH NO! I FORGOT TO HAVE LUNCH! Darn it. No wonder I'm hungry. Ill just go downstairs for a snack.

4 03

Jammy D.'s the way to go. OH POP TARTS! Oh no. Now I'm thinking of Dave the TART. Why does everything I do remind him of me? WHY?

2 Seconds later

See that's the crapnosity with my life. You see I cant seem to talk normally. But then again when was I ever normal?

1 Second later

I blame my parents and their pornosity antics.

5 Minutes later

I finished my "lunch" and went back upstairs to complete my make up. I think.. maybe smokey eyes. Robbie likes them. Though I don't know why I am bothering since Robbie isn't here. Mascara, check, eyeliner, check, foundation, check, bronzer for hint of summer glow, check, blusher, check. God it seems that I have about a foot of makeup on. I might just take a tiny bit of foundation off.

1 Second later

Remind me that I am crap.

1 Second later

Thanks. I tried rubbing some of the foundation off but Gordy leapt at me and the tissue went past my eye smudging my smokey eye effect, smudged mascara on my check and foundation everywhere.

3 Seconds later

I hate Gordy.

1 Second later

Kicked him out and barricaded my door with my trusty fortress (i.e. Libbs' dresser).

20 Minutes later

Finally got everything nicey nice. And Libbs should be home soon so I will just check that my hairs ok and I'll wait downstairs for her.

3 Seconds later

MY HAIR IS UTTER POO. Well this is nice! Now I have to straighten parts up and then curl using the straightener. I don't have time for rollers.

20 Minutes later

Libbs arrived and I finally finished my hair.

15 Minutes later

"Gee? You ready?"

"Libbs? YOU READY?"

"Yea are you?"

"HOW DID YOU GET READY SO FAST?"

"Im special"

"Hm righto. Let's go!"

Libbs came downstairs wearing a really casual but cute tee with tight jeans and sandals. She looked so grown up. It was really scary. Is this what Mutti felt when she saw me going off to parties?

5 30

In the car 

Driving obviously

Dave picked us up and apparently we are meeting the rest of the group there. It's really nice and sunny outside. Dave wasn't talking. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to get out of this feeling of anxiety. I don't know why im nervous. I shouldn't be. I mean. It's just a movie between mates. Matey type mate mates. I said mate too many times didn't I?

1 Second later

Mate.

5 40 

LAND! We arrived at the cinemas and the rest of the group was there. Dave kept looking around. Who's he looking for?

3 Seconds later

He looked at me and smiled and started walking towards me. What? He was _ignorez vousing_ me a second ago. What changed? Instead, he walked right past me and I turned around only to see that he had gone over to Rachel and snogged her. Full on…

It made me feel sorta funny. I looked away and went to Join Jas.

"Gee!"

"Hiya Jas"

"When can you come with me to look for my wedding dress? It will be a group outing."

Rosie came and cut in "I promise Sven and Snacks."

"NO ROSIE! NO SVEN. I don't want to be kicked out of a bridal shop because your husband has been trying on dresses. Bring Sven and your square."

Rosie looked a bit miz but then poked her tongue out and walked away.

We went inside and Dave was holding Rachel's hand. They had interlocked their fingers. Like a proper couple. Like Jas and Tom. Like Rosie and Sven. Like Ellen and Gary. Like, (im guessing) Mabs and Edward would be. Then why was it always that I'm left alone. Is it still that age difference and that Robbie always has something up?

Made me feel quite a miz actually. But I sat down at the end of the line. Dave and Rachel were on the complete other end.

30 Minutes later

Rosie caught my eye. She looked at me. Mouth open. With a half eaten piece of popcorn in it. I sometimes wonder about her. Anyways… then she pointed over her shoulder and Rachel pointed straight at me and said something to Dave. Ohh god. Got up and then walked straight out. Dave didn't even go after her.

He moved his mouth. Im guessing he mumbled something and Ro-Ro looked at me again and mouthed "OH MY GIDDY GOD PANTS!"

1 ½ Hours later

We watched this weirdo movie. I wasn't really concentrating. Until the end credits came up and we heard ultraviolet. My favourite song. That Robbie wrote for me. When I was 15. We all looked at each other. Libbs' mates, Shazz, Elle, Mads, Meils, and Gabs all got up with their guy mates and started dancing out the front. And we got up and ran to the front in front of the screen and started our mad dancing and air guitar. Jas got up with Tom and Rosie was one step ahead of her. Sven carried her on his back and they started mad Viking dancing. Rosie came over to me and said "Rachel broke it off with Dave because he was staring at you the whole time in the movie. Also… Dave muttered "bloody Georgia." And she winked and went off dancing. The whole of the cinemas are looking at us like we are crazy idiots. BUT I DON'T CARE!

At the climax we all did mad air guitar and jumped in the air at the same moment. Dave is really (it has to be said) marvy at air guitar.

At the end… we all got in a line and cried "THANK YOU EASTBOURNE!"

**Tank you tank you. I know this is the longest chappy I have ever written. I am so proud. I hope you liked it. I don't know how long it will be until I upload again. I have a few assignments that I have to finish (as well as Gabs) and did you know that the Cinema dancing did happen? And that the Randoms are my actual group. And that we actually got up at the end of Georgia Nics movie and danced to Ultraviolet? Tis true. And. The names are real. Gabs is Gabby, Mads is Maddie, Meils is Meils, Elle is Me Elles (Eleanor) Shazz is Shauna and the list goes on!! **

**Pip Pip and Tally Ho! I want lots of reviews cause I just luv em!!**


	6. And Thats When We All Came Falling Down

**I would like to confirm with all my readers that I know the movie scene was a bit of a disappointment. I was going to make it a bit more in detail but I couldn't think of much else to write. I only wrote what happened in actual fact to my group (the Randomz) when we went to watch Gee Nics movie. And I know they aren't in Eastbourne. I'm only recounting. Don't shoot the messenger. Im just retelling the facts. I really wanna thank everyone for their reviews. I LOVE EM. And this Chapter is dedicated to Maddie or Mads. Or Maddikins. Or Maddiespace. Or Madzy. WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL HER. This is for her. We have been besties since Kindy. 9 Years. That's along time…**

**Elles. Lots of non-lezzie love. (: 3 Gee n Dave foreva mate!**

**And to reply to that review about Robbie cheating… you will have to wait and see for the answer. Gabs would kill me if I told everyone my plans now. But he will prove very important for the weeks to come. Oh and also, I know I cannot match up to many peoples outtakes on Georgia Nicolson's language but Id like to think that this is a more mature Georgia so she doesn't go off in dream worlds all the time.**

**I know these last few chapters have been a bit miz but... I promise lots of funny episodes later. Right now, Gee is in a bit of a love crisis. (as per usual)**

July 3rd

My Bed

9am

With Gordy as a Head warmer

Did Angus make a book on how to annoy your owners? Did he pass it down through to the next generation? (i.e. GORDY?) For example

'Tip one: If you really want to annoy your owners, sit on their head and stay there.

Tip two: Jump at them when they are doing something that involves a sturdy hand (aka the messing up my makeup fandango)

TOP TIP: CLAW AT THEIR FEET WHEN THEY SLEEP IT ALWAYS GETS THEM ANGRY!!'

I hate Gordy and his cross-eyed ways. I could really kill him. Oh. Did I tell you what happened after the movies finished? No prob not.

Righto heres what happened. Dave was a laugh again. When he was driving us back he was talking normally to me. But then afterwards when we were getting out of the car, Dave seemed a bit awkward on how to say bye to me. He leaned in for what looked like a snog but then I moved my head and made it into a cheek snog whatsit. He looked a bit miz. But I think he understands about the other day the swing incident. I am going to start operation DNSDAAC or Do Not Snog Dave at All Costs today. And that is final.

15 Minutes later

Jas rang

"Gee?"

"Ja?"

"Why are you talking like a German?"

"Im getting in touch with my inner Herr Kamyer"

"Eww please don't" She has a point.

"Anyway Jas what did you want to say?"

"Oh yes well Tom has gone out today with his group of mates including DAVE and I was wondering whether you would like to join me and our gang to raid bridal shops for a decent wedding dress?"

"Why did you emphasize DAVE like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"What?"

Oh my Lord Sandra I could and would shoot her.

"Jas?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

I heard her sucking on her pen. It's tres annoying. I don't know why she does it.

Anyway the nub and gist of the conversation is that I am meeting the gang to go to some bridal dress stores to find a dress for Jas at 11am.

9:40a.m

Libbs is up.

"Libbs? What's been happening with you? I haven't really been able to speak to you about your mates or anything. It's only fair. I told you my INNER SECRETS (oh-er) the other night. So SPILL!"

"Crunch-crunch" oh of course. She's eating corn flakes.

"Any time now Libbs."

Finally she swallowed and spoke.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Am I talking to Jas?

"You mean to tell me that nothing has happened in the last week that I don't know about with your group?"

"Oh. Well we did scare a bunch of pervs at the park and left Elle and Shazz as bait and they… blahhh di baaaa bllllaaahhhhh"

Ha-ha sorry that actually wasn't her real words I lost interest in it 3 seconds in.

Then once I thought she had finished – I wasn't listening you see – she started snorting and laughing in her heggy-ho sort of way. I was just looking at her. She has a normal cute small nose. Like Dave.

3 Minutes later

Darn it I thought about Dave again.

30 Minutes later

Got dressed and ready even though I'm not going to meet up with the gang for another hour.

20 Minutes later

Reached the park and just hanging around the swings.

2 Seconds later

Swings are swinging, birds are... birding... queens are queening...

1 Second later

Voles are voleing.

4 Minutes later

Made a start to Church Hill Square where I'm meeting the gang.

10 Minutes later

Ahh there everyone is. Jas is flicking her fringe like the fringey idiot that she so sadly is.

"Gee!"

Rosie came bounding over kissing me on both cheeks and saying in a gay Italian accent "MWA MWA"

"Urgh gerrof you lezzie"

Rosie looked offended but then stuck her tongue out and dragged me over to the rest of the gang.

"Ok where should we check first?" I asked.

"Gee. There is only one bridal shop here."

Oh oopsy.

"Right well. FORWARD MARCH!"

And we bounded for the shops shop.

1 Hour later

Hahahahahahahaahaahaha. Oh that was fun. We went into the only bridal dress shop in town and Rosie kept pretending that she was an Italian fashion art-TIST. She kept saying "OHH DARLING! YOU MUST TRY THIS ONE ON!" and would chuck all these dresses at Jas. After the first minute of Rosie throwing dresses, Jas was lost in a pile of clothing. We were laughing our heads off as Jas was shouting out saying "STOP IT MY FRINGE IS MESSED UP AND I CANT SEE!"

Oh it was hilarious. After the initial laughing we dug her out and gave her a packet of midget jems and then she picked out a dress that she went and tried on. 

1 Second later

Jas came running out of the change room screaming. "AHHHHHH!! ROSIE YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NO!"

We all looked at Rosie and she immediately and she had a fish face on. We all turned our heads back to the change rooms and Jas with her fringe all over her face and we saw Sven coming out, dressed in the same gown that Jas was going to try on. Let us not forget he is Svenish. And from Lapland. I would describe what he looked like but I fear that I could scar myself forever. I'd rather not. Rosie was stunned. And as the nutter that she is went over to him and snogged him within an inch of his life. He was eating at the time.

"I'm NOT wearing THAT!"

2 Hours later

And 200 dresses later

We sat on the couches outside the dressing rooms as we waited for Rosie and Jas to finish changing. Yes Rosie was trying on dresses. Rosie came out for the final time and we applauded (again) then Jas came out in the most beautiful dress, her fringe wasn't fringey and she looked really… nice. We all must have looked like goldfishes because in an instant she had a smile on her face and said

"Is this it then?"

We couldn't speak. Instead we all nodded like nodding things in noddingville. We were agog as two agog things.

Jools actually got a bit weepy.

"Jas? That's the dress."

We all nodded again.

Rosie even stopped snogging Sven to look.

"Bloody Hell."

And we all did mad rushes of the Viking Bison Horn Disco Inferno or the VBHDI for short.

And that's when Ellen fell over after she kicked to the wrong side and ended up doing mad jumping trying to balance herself and then bumped into me who went off balance and bumped into Rosie who jumped on Jools who knocked over Sven who trampled Jas. And then everyone did like human dominos.

**Im sorry its such a short chapter but I really am busy. I have been studying for exams and every afternoon this week I have been working on an assignment. I know im a bit of a nerd but I cant help it. Now. I have handed in the nerding assignment so I will be able to write a longer chapter son enough. But I may warn you that I have exams all next week. So I wont be writing at all. SCHOOL DANCE ON FRIDAY! So excitable.**

**Enjoy. More Gee and Dave later**

**Xxxxxx **

**elles**

**I hate studying ):**


	7. Robbie, Dave, Cheating, Lying Bananas

**Hi Guys. Exams went soooo slowly. O my fish I was so glad when they were over. Shazzah and I were doing celebratory dancing in homeroom. Twas hilarious. Anywhoo I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Im sorry for making you guys wait. But I got a lot of time to write brcause I was sick with the flu all week so I got to stay home from Tuesday to Friday! Anyways here is the chapter where Robbie is finally mentioned (not that we wanted him to) but anyway here he is. I hope you enjoy this cause it took me like forever to write. Dance was the other night. SO Funny. Hilarious. I didn't get asked to dance. ): But I got asked a couple of times last year. Which makes up for it. Maybe cause I was dancing with my group and 3 guys. (; Buh I don't care it was fun and we got to do our electric feel dances! And our gee nics dance. Viking Bison Horn Dance made an appearance (minus the horns).**

**(: Im so proud. And my mate Mads is probably the best dance choreographer and she made up a heap of dances. I think they might make an appearance at one of the stories parties. So lookout. I was VERY upset to see that Libbs side of the story, AKA THE MAIN STORY wasn't getting as many reviews. I know I'm the best but at least make Gabs feel better. And to answer some of your questions in reviews, Yes Libby's side of the story is continuing. We have already figured out story lines for the Sequel to the Sequel. I know a bit far off but still at least we aren't planning on quitting any time soon.**

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to Len. May there not be anymore window shopping fandangos EVER again. (;**

**Rightio enjoy this chappy. (: hopefully**

_** gee and dave forever mate**_

11th July

10am 

Same Bat Time

Same Bat Place

Same Bat Cat on my head

Urgh. Is it too early to get out of bed?

1 Second Later

Yes.

3 Seconds later

Why is there a cat on my head? He can't find it comfortable can he?

1 Second Later

No. He can't possibly.

2 Seconds later

He's purring.

3 Seconds later

I thought that since I told you about the history of Dave and My relationship then I would share with you what happened with Masimo and me after he went off in his Huff mobile all those years ago. Well this is what happened.

After I screamed STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS, which I thought was absolutely HILARIOUS and Masimo huffed off, I chased after him but he had already gotten onto his motor scooter. Dave was walking up to me but instead I turned around and chased after Masimo even though I had no chance of catching up. I saw the park and Mark Big Gob, probably snogging some tiny idiot girl. But as I caught up. I realised that it wasn't some tiny girl.

1 Second later

It was Masimo. After the initial shock and realisation of what I was seeing I cracked up laughing and said "So Masimo. Where's your handbag?"

He was furious.

So was Mark Big Gob. But then I saw that Masimo actually did have a handbag. I think it was designer. Gucci.

"Mark seriously, I know you have no chance with girls liking you but to stoop so low as to snogging a guy? I wonder what the Foxwood guys would think…"

Mark Big Gob came out of the shadows. He was furious. But… He had lip-gloss all over his face. MASIMO WEARS LIPGLOSS. Oh the hilariosity of it all.

I told Masimo he was dumped and he should break the news to Wet Lindsay because she was in love with a homosexualist. But instead Mark came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"If you tell anyone… I promise you your life will be HELL"

Then someone said "I wouldn't say that if I were you Mark. Kittykat here has me to protect her."

Yes my knight in shining armour was Dave. He saw Mark and Masimo and instantly cracked up and raised his eyebrows at me as if to say "I told you so" but I was laughing too much to say anything back.

And obviously that was just before Dave and I got togeth-

"Up you get sleepy head. We have so much to do!" Libbs is up.

"Mumumiufifhuhudhuihdiskjn"

"Im sorry?"

"I said I don't want to get out of bed."

"Well too bad Gee, time to get UP! UP UP UP."

"Nope."

No one can get me out of bed. No one Nope nopity nope nope.

4 Minutes later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Obviously I was now up.

"LIBBY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I can't believe it! I CANT believe it. You know what Libby just did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE JUST DID? Wait probably not since I haven't bothered to tell you but that is beside the point that I have to tell you and you haven't BOTHERED to guess yet. Wait what was I saying? Oh yes, the spawn of the devil just put ice down my back. DOWN MY BACK!

10 Minutes later

Sitting on Libby

"Gee? Can I tell you something?"

"Hm I guess."

She tried desperately to get close to my ear to whisper in it but because I was sitting on her she found it incredibly difficult. And then she said,

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY IDIOT" She screamed in my ear.

Cheers Libbs when I'm rich and famous you are getting NO money from me. Nu-uh.

2 Seconds later

Off Libbs 

Getting Brekkie

I am severely injured from that and its only 10 15 in the morning. How eventful.

"Gee?"

"Humph?"

"I'm sorry."

I must've looked at her oddly because she said

"I know you miss Robbie and I shouldn't have put the ice down your back and shouted at you but I'm bored. And you're getting a bit boring. No offence, but you seem to be really down a lot lately."

Humph. What do I tell her? That Robbie hasn't been answering my calls or what?

3 Seconds later

"Libbs, I haven't spoken to Robbie since before I left France. He isn't answering any of my calls and I have no idea why he isn't returning them either."

I didn't look at her I just stuffed my mouth with biscuits and jam. Sadly they aren't Jammy D's. I have to go buy some more of those… yum.

5 Seconds later

Libbs looked as if she was actually in a state of confusiosity. Scary actually. She looks like Mutti when she thinks. And that's not a compliment.

2 Seconds later 

Then Libbs said something almost human.

"Gee, I know that you miss him. But it is extremely odd that he isn't answering the phonio. I'm guessing that he is vair busy with the tour that he probably has no time to call. I wouldn't worry Gee. Chillax."

She went on munching on her cereal.

10 Minutes later

Is she right though? I mean. It's been weeks now. And not even one phone call. Not ONE! Wouldn't he have at least one minute to phone? While I was just contemplating, the phone rang. Omigosh! What if it's Robbie? I ran over to the phone…

2 Seconds later

"Hello? Loony Bin Council here, sitting on little sisters head, Georgia speaking?"

"GEE GEE!" It wasn't Robbie. It was Rosie.

"You don't need to shout Rosie I'm right here."

"Boy, someone's miz about something. Go on. Tell the Viking Bride! No Wait! Let me get the beard."

And before I could say anything I heard shuffling and then Sven took over the phone and started yodelling.

"HI BITCH!" I don't know whether to take offence or not.

"YOU ARE MY BITCH. SNOGGING JA? JA JA JA JA JA. COME AND LET US DRINK MEED AND FISH!"

"Hi Sven." Tres coolio don't you think?

"Ja Oh Ja"

He hung up the phone. Great.

3 Seconds later

Phone rang. Guess it must be Ro-Ro again.

"GEE GEE! Sorry about that Sven got a little excited."

"Can I talk now Rosie? Do you have the beard?"

"Yes. I am stroking the beard. You may speak."

And for some reason I blurted everything out.

About Robbie and him not calling. About Dave and our secret snogs since I've come back from France and the conversations I've had with him.

"Blimey"

"Yes Rosie don't become Jas"

She made a melodramatic OH!

"I wouldn't dare become a vole. Tom might fancy me." She sounded slightly happy.

Urgh I can hear slurping noises. Rosie and Sven are snogging again.

"Yes right. Well Ro-Ro, thanks for your time and I will see you soon."

"Fare thee well. FORESOOK THE LACK OF DAY AND LET THERE BE PANTS."

What is she talking about?

"O..k.. Cheerio ol' chap."

"PIP PIP"

Hung Up.

Sometimes I question her sanity.

12pm

Libbs went "out." I don't want to imagine. She went off to the Clock Tower to meet with her gang. I think she was going shopping. When I was 14 I didn't have any money to spend at shopping.

10 Minutes later

There was a knock at the door. Couldn't be Libbs already? She only left. Maybe she forgot something.

10 Seconds later

Dave was there standing at the door.

He looked really nervous.

I made probably the biggest fish face ever because he smiled his crooked half smile and said

"Hi Gee."

"Um. Hi Dave."

"Can I come in?"

"Uhhh... Yea sure, you can come in, if you want to, because you don't have to come in if you don't want to or um yes?"

He chuckled. "Ok Ellen"

He walked in and pulled me around so that I was facing him. He closed the door behind me and said "Gee I can't keep this in, I never, EVER cheated on you when we were going out. Trust me when I say this that I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Ever. EVER. Do you understand that?"

1 Second Later

He's staring at me. I just want to snog him right now Ohmigosh. I couldn't trust myself to say anything. It always turned out oddly in the past so I just nodded. He's telling the truth.

3 Seconds later

The whole realisation of what the basis on Robbie and my relationship has been over just appeared to me. Would I have reached number 10 with Robbie if I had known? (Shuddup I know I didn't mention it) He only got me to be with him because he got Dave out of the way. If Robbie didn't tell me that Dave had cheated on me – which he didn't – what would it have been like? Would I still be going out with Dave? Would Dave have proposed to me?

2 Seconds later

Would I have said yes?

1 Second later

I think I would have said yes.

1 Second later

I forgot that Dave was still looking at me. All of a sudden my eyes filled with tears and I just snogged him within an inch of his life. It was really sweet, just a number 4.

10 Seconds later

Scrap that it's a number 5.

1 Second later

My arms are around his neck and his arms are tightly wrapped around my waist. He's so warm. I can't help but blub.

20 Minutes later 

And 20 Minutes more of snogging

The title says it all doesn't it? Dave picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my room where bed snogging occurred.

2 Hours later  


Number 8. With Dave. Ohmigosh. It wasn't Mark Big Gob sticking his hand down my shirt. It wasn't pervy at all. It was… nice. Not at all pervy. I said that already? I'm so giddy I can't even think.

1 Second later 

I need to breathe but I don't want to break from Dave.

30 Seconds later

Ok I REALLY need to breathe now I think Dave is having the same problem.

2 Seconds later

Finally tore myself away from Dave and flopped onto my bed.

2 Minutes later

I have my head on Dave's chest and I think he is falling asleep because his heartbeat is starting to slow. He can't sleep now though. Libbs should be coming home soon. Shouldn't he be getting back to… RACHEL!?

1 Second later

I shot out of bed and Dave came out of his daze "What? Who? When? How? It wasn't me I promise."

He's so adorable when he's worried.

I'm just pacing around my room with my hand over my mouth. Is Dave still with Rachel? I mean I saw that she ran out of the cinema and from what Rosie said but it doesn't mean that it's true! And that's beside the point that I, Georgia Nicolson, am the girlfriend of a Sex God, Robbie.

3 Seconds later

A lying Sex God…

20 Seconds later

Still pacing. Dave is trying to calm me down.

"Gee its ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here."

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no"

I can't believe it I CAN'T believe it.

3 Seconds later

Blubbing.

5 Seconds later

"Robbie-Dave-cheating-lying-bananas."

Dave looked oddly at me but is trying to calm me down.

1 Second later

Bananas?

2 Seconds later

Oh great. I'm hysterical and I'm talking about bananas. What else could go wrong?

10 Seconds later

CRAPIZOID. 'Scuse the French. I just hit my toe on the dresser. Dave is trying to calm me down and not laugh at the same time. I could soooo hit him right now but I don't want to hurt him. Omygod omygod omygod omygod omygod omygod omygod omygod.

1 Hour later

Finally calmed down. Dave's got his arm around me but I can tell he's trying to be more of a friend than a boyfriend.

2 Minutes later

Why should he be more than a friend? He, Dave the Laugh, is NOT my boyfriend. I have Robbie, thy Sex God on legs. I asked Dave to leave. He gave me a small hug and whispered "Bye Kittykat" in my ear and left.

1 Second later

I really have to stop snogging Dave the Laugh.

4 Minutes later

Libbs arrived home. I fixed my running make up and mousey eyes so it doesn't look like I've been crying. I decided to try calling Robbie again.

10 Minutes later

Still no answer. I called and probably left a bajillion messages but still no reply. What's up with him?

I went and sat on the couch with Libbs who is eating Jammy D's and Midget Jems watching some old movie on TV.

2 Minutes later

"Gee you really need to stop snogging Dave."

WHAT? HOW DID SHE KNOW?

"Um Libbs? Uh. How did you-um- know?"

She looked at me puzzled. Crap she didn't know about today. She was talking in general. Wait in general!?? Did I just call myself a tart?

"Gee do you have something you wish to tell me?"

And off to blubber central. And not Whale Central. I don't have blubber. Well not much. But I have got Mutti's curves and Vati's gigantibus nose which I haven't forgiven them for yet. I didn't even get a mobile until I was old enough to buy it myself. AKA NEVER. I lie. I got it when I was 18. Hold the phone what was I saying? AHH yes…

I told Libbs everything. About Dave, not cheating, Robbie lying, No:10, Bed Snogging, Bananas. The list goes on.

20 Minutes later

Libbs looks almost angry.

"Libbs? Don't get angry at me I really am sorry I just can't control myself. When someone says those things to you all the old memories came back to me about Dave and Me and how good we were together and how at first I didn't want to break up with him. But then Robbie came along and was nice to me and cared for me. I needed that then. Especially then… And I just became really close with Robbie. But now I know that Robbie only did those things because he wanted Dave out of the picture. He wanted me to forget. But I think the problem is Libbs… that I didn't forget."

It's true. I didn't forget. No matter how much I tried to say that Oh Dave and I are matey type mates. WE AREN'T.

"Libbs…"

"Yes Gee.."

"Dave and I aren't just matey type mates..."

She didn't say anything.

3 Seconds later

"Gee. You need to see Robbie."

2 Seconds later

"Gee you need to see Robbie now..."

**Olala. You like? Yes Im sorry I promised more Robbie. But Gabs and I decided to make it more interesting.. Ai ai? So you like? Review heaaaaaps please cause I really wanna know what you guys think. Any suggestions as well are welcome! We love new ideas. **

**Thanks for reading this chap. keep reviewing and checking for new updates soon.**

**Byees elles.**

**Xoxox**

_**gee and dave forever mate xxx**_


	8. Authors Note

Everybody. HELLO

Hi. Anyway. No this is not a chapter. I just want to say that I have finished the next chap actually but Im waiting for the all clear from Gabby.

You will have your chapter.

And Meils you will have the sprinklers. And Dave. I have already worked out how that chapter will be written. As you know I am very organised.

For everyone else, you will have a pleasant surprise near the end of the story.

Dont worry. Chapter up this week. BEFORE Wednesday. I promise you.

Dave and Gee forever matee xx

elles. The star 


	9. Leprechauns and Epiphanies

Ok. I have to say something to all of you

IM SO SORRY

Yes. I hope you're happy with that. Do you know how hectic year 9 is? In a bad way? I HAVENT HAD THIS MUCH HOMEWORK EVER. And now that it is holidays I have so much time in which I can write down all the adventures of Georgia Nicolson. So this is the long awaited NEXT chapter. Don't worry, Gabby the writer of Libby's side of the story, is in the process of writing the rest of the chapters and shall be updating within a week. I hope your all happy now because I felt so bad not being able to update since forever, and many of you probably thought we just gave up with the story. WE HAVENT and we shant. (Nice piece of ye old English there. So you better appreciate it). Ok back to the story. I just want to say one thing. Many of you indeedy are quite right about Robbie. He is an idiot. We all know it. I CANT believe in the movie they didn't include the Dave the Laugh wheelbarrow scene. Robbie looks like a god but DAVE IS THE ONE. Anyway back to Robbie fandango, you will never guess HOW it comes about. I'll tell you why? Cause I'm an evil genius. Even my teachers say so. And my friends. It is a sad life.

Ok I'll shut up now. Fare thee well and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.

Gee and Dave forever matieee. X

elles the star 

13th July

Same Bat Aeroplane 

Same bat weirdo sitting next to me

At the moment as you can probably tell I am on the plane to Ireland to visit my absobloodolutely gorgey official snogging partner Robbie, who is a lead singer and famous.

3 Seconds later

An absobloodolutely gorgey official snogging partner Robbie who is a lead singer and famous who is actually ignoring his official snogging partner at the moment. For those dim people I mean me. Humph. Oh well. He is gorgey and that makes up for everything.

1 Minute later

Dave believes that Robbie is becoming like Masimo. A bit flash.

1 Second later

He says it's the fame going to his head.

1 Second later

Oi! How did Dave no-pants get in there?

3 Seconds later

Ohherr No pants.

OH MY GIDDY GOD PANTS SHUT UP GEORGIA

3 Minutes later

This is soooo boring. I bet this plane ride goes forever. Oh what was I going to say...? OH YES. About what happened yesterday? Well. The story begins...

I got up. Etc makeup, hair, got dressed. And I called up Jas, my bestest friend in the whole entire world. Even if she pretends she doesn't love me I know she does deep down in that owley heart of hers.

You know she got a new collection of Snowy Owls? She arranges all of her owls in colour and size. I don't know how she does it. Especially because Snowy owls are only one colour. Which is white for those of you who have never seen an owl before. She must have 200 owls. Wait. 202 if you count herself and hunky.

What was I talking about? OH YES.

I called up Jazzy Spazzy and this is the conversation:

"JAS! It's me Gee"

"What?"

"Don't say what like that Jas"

"Like what?"

"Like that"

"Like what"

"Like that"

(You know I would usually be bothered writing this but it's a bit repetitive after a while but I imagine that you would understand how this conversation would go)

"SHUT UP JAS"

Silence

"Jas what are you doing?"

"Shutting Up"

God she was SO annoying I would've strangled her but she wasn't there. Therefore I couldn't.

"Ok well I have some vair important news to telleth you"

"What?"

"Don't say what like that Jas"

"Like what?"

"Like that"

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

(And here we go again. I reckon if Vati was there he would've screamed at me for using up 1 shilling.)

The nub and gist of the whole conversation was this though:

"The news is that I am going to Ireland. Tomorrow morning. Pip Pip"

And I hung up. He-he. I showed her. But then for once she actually (like a Good pally Wally should) rung me up again.

"YOU'RE GOING TO IRELAND? WHY? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THERE? THE WEDDING IS COMING UP IN LIKE 1 WEEK AND YOU'RE GOING TO IRELAND? YOU ARE THE MAID OF HONOUR!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS YOUR SO SELFISH AND ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF! IM UNDER ALOT OF STRESS GEORGIA AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

So I hung up.

I was waiting for her to ring again but she didn't. Which I thought was profoundly rude and inconsiderate of my fragile feelings and emotions at the moment. But this is the sort of world we live in. Dreadful isn't it?

Anyway LATER as Libbs was my slavey girl I got her to repack my bag taking out what in her mind are UNESSENTIAL ITEMS. I mean, what if I forget the date? I need a calendar at all times. But Libby said no so of course I need to listen to my crazy sister. I still haven't completely forgiven her about the putting ice down my back incident.

Libbs invited the Ace gang and her group to her friend Amelia's that night. I was up for it especially because I needed to hear all the gossip from the gang which I hadn't seen in what felt like ages. No guys were going to be there. So I didn't have to worry about Dave.

I was still embarrassed about the phwoar snogging thingo and imagine what would've happened if he did come.

By that point in the day I had already started feeling nervous. What if Dave told Tom and Tom told Jas and then I was going to get an ear-full from Jazzy Spazzy about being a promiscuous tart and slut. Which I think would have been much uncalled for. I later found of that night that Dave hadn't told anyone.

3 Seconds later

Does that mean he cared? Or that it didn't mean anything to him? HA why should it, he knows I have Robbie and he has... no one at the moment I'm sure he'll find someone.

5 Seconds later

Bloody annoying that girl will be going out with Dave.

1 Second later

Why do I care?

10 Seconds later

OH YEA the story... ha-ha... ok. Anyway I went to the sleepover and found the girls in the courtyard out the back of Meils' house. I went out there and sat with them and I told them all about Dave. And they sat there looking gobsmacked.

Then I said to them "Dave and I aren't just matey mates" and everyone got their cushions and started attacking me with them saying "FINALLY YOU IDIOT HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO REALISE THAT!!!"

Which I thought was quite rude considering that I had very fragile feelings at that moment.

1 Second later

Then I told them about Ireland. And how I was going to see what happened to Robbie. How no one has heard from him, even his own brother Tom. They all looked concerned. Jas suggested "Maybe he heard about Dave and you and he now knows what a promiscuous tart you are." So then everyone attacked Jas with their cushions.

I felt much better.

20 Seconds later

And now here I am on a plane to Ireland.

I dunno what's going to happen between Robbie and I. There seems no point to our relationship. He's in Leprechaun-a-go-go probably jigging and having a good old time while I'm stuck at Billy Shakesphere land. I'm either in France or in Merry England. Maybe we should just finish it off.

1 Second later

I don't want to be the one to break it off though. Last time I made him cry and that was HORRIBLE.

3 Seconds later

I think I sort of agree with Dave... Robbie is a bit of a girl at times. But Robbie is so gorgey and is the first Sex God. I mean. The FIRST ever since I was 14. And he was... 16 wasn't he? Then he told me I was too young. Then he left. Then he came back. Then I rejected him because of Masimo the Luurvvee God. Then I went out with Dave, and then Robbie said he cheated and I believed HIM. HA! How stupid. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe if we didn't break up we would be married? Or engaged. Or living together...

10 Seconds later

I CANT think of that. That's horrible, Robbie is in Ireland probably lonely without me and I'm here fantasising my life with another guy.

2 Seconds later

Jas is so right. I am a promiscuo-Zzzzzzzzzzz

1 Hour later

HUH? Oh the planes landed!!! Did I forget to tell you? Yes I did. I got the address where Robbie is staying off Tom, who promised he wouldn't tell Jas.

3 Seconds later

She probably knows everything by now.

20 Minutes later

Got my bags and I'm in a taxi going to his hotel/apartment thingo. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see him. Maybe some ear snogging shall be involved in welcoming me.

40 Minutes later

You'd think that Leprechaun-a-go-go was small. It's taken me 40 minutes to get to the apartment.

3 Seconds later

I could never live here. It's like Ouch-Aye-a-go-go all over again. Too much vegetation. Voles thrive on that. Jas must be there somewhere then.

4 Minutes later

Walked up to the door and rang the bell but no one answered. I checked the address again. It's correct. So he must be here.

1 Second later

It was one of those spooky movies where the door is unlocked and you walk in unsuspecting. I walked in and looked around downstairs. No one was there, but there was today's newspaper on the table which means he is around. So I went upstairs and checked the rooms. I found his, went inside, and got the shock of my life.

3 Seconds later

"OH MY GOD ROBBIE!" I screamed it out. Robbie was there; number 10ing none other than Wet Lindsay.

Lindsay screamed "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE ROBBIE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE SINGLE AGAIN!?" Robbie looked around and covered himself up. He came over to me and I was just so shocked I couldn't move.

5 Seconds later

I started shaking and it wasn't from laughter like with Masimo, I was shaking because I realised that every time he went away was not just to do a show but to have an affair with Lindsay. I slapped him across the face so hard my hand ached but I didn't care. I said to him "Robbie, this may come as a shock but it is OVER between us. I know that you lied to me. Dave never cheated on me, but YOU did. Thanks a lot Robbie." And I ran out.

10 Seconds later

He kept calling me and I heard Lindsay scream at him saying "YOU'RE GOING AFTER HER? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE!" and I heard her slap him. For once in my life, I feel sorry for Lindsay.

3 Seconds later 

Sitting out the front of the block of apartments I have to wait for a taxi to come and take me back to England.

3 Seconds later

That was a complete waste of time. I thought at least I could convince Robbie to come to England for the wedding but noooooooo. A taxi turned up. Wow that was quick.

2 Seconds later

IT'S DAVE! I can't believe he's here! He... how did he know I was here? I didn't care I just ran up to him and hugged him so tight and I started crying my eyes out.

10 Seconds later

Still crying and still hugging Dave. He keeps comforting me saying "shhh it's ok" and stuff like that. Normally I would think that would be lame but it actually made me calm down.

It wasn't until later when I was on the plane that I realised it wasn't because of Robbie that I was crying. It was because I finally realised how much I have been kidding myself since I first met Dave.

On the Plane home

5pm

Dave sat next to me the whole time holding my hand. He thinks I'm sad about Robbie. But I haven't felt anything for Robbie for a while now. Ever since after he left.

"He was an idiot cheating on you Gee. It's ok to be upset."

I thought for a while "I'm not upset about that. Angry at Robbie yes, but I'm upset about something else."

He looked at me inquiringly "What are you upset about then?"

I must've looked gorgey, I felt myself burning up so much I reckon I was as red as a tomato.

"Well... about... things. How I've... been uh kidding myself for a while now. Since I was about 15."

Great. Not only have I made an idiot of myself. But I have also managed to sound like Ellen at the same time.

5:02pm

Dave hasn't stopped grinning the whole time. I wish he would, it makes me feel nervous around him. He knew what I meant of course and now he's taken my hand again and is squeezing it.

3 Seconds later

He didn't LITERALLY take my hand and rip it off to squeeze it. He just gently picked up my hand NOT RIPPING IT OFF just holding my hand. God I have to explain everything around here.

4 Minutes later

"How did you know I was in leprechaun-a-go-go?" I asked.

"Uh... I sort of went to your place and Libbs was there and I asked her where you were. She said you went to Ireland. That's ok that I came isn't it?" he looked worried.

"Course it is." I was grinning. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

2 Hours later

Dave dropped me home. I gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He looked as if he wanted more but I just broke up with Robbie; imagine what Jas would say if she knew that I already had feelings for Dave....

1 Second later

Oh my God. It just hit me. I HAVE FEELINGS FOR DAVE!

People. I hope you liked my story. OH if you thought I didn't add much about the sleepover and you want to know EXACTLY what happened (nudge nudge wink wink etc etc you know what I mean know what I mean say no more say no more) then read the Libby side which tells you EVERYTHING you need to know about that sleepover. I know this isn't the longest chapter ever but I think you should be happy with it includes so much. HOW HAPPY ARE YOU GUYS AI? GEE IS FREE FROM ROBBIE.

She seems to be finally realising that she actually does like Dave ALOT. We shall see how things end up...

YOU KNOW... the last and final Georgia Nicolson book is releasing in July this year!!! I can't wait. It's called "Are these my basoomas I see before me?"

It'll be highly embarrassing buying a book at Angus and Robertson's with that name but Dymocks would usually look at me inquiringly so A&R are better in my opinion.

PIP PIP AND CHERRIO. I shall start writing the next chappy for you now.

Jas' wedding is coming up. Or so she thinks. That is the only clue I'm giving.

I told you I'm an evil genius. Now to receive the next chapter I must have in total 50 reviews. Just because I love you all so dearly.


	10. Second Authors Note

Hello everybody. No sorry, this isn't a chapter. I have to wait for Gabby's chap and also... I won't be able to update this week or next week because of my half yearly exams. But don't worry I will have the next chapter soon after then. Until then, comment the Libby half of the story because Gabby's angry that I have 53 and she doesn't.

:D

love you all

(lezzie free btw)

elles.


	11. Blibbering and Wedding Matters

**IM SO SORRY! I know you guys have been waiting for yonks just to see what happened will happen in the story. Life has been so hectic. BUT Holidays are here and I am able for the next two weeks to write the following chapters for this fanfic. Now. I want to know your opinion of how you think the story SHOULD end. I already have an idea for it, but I want to know your ideas. Cause everyone knows that a popular ending is probably the best. O M G the last book of Gee Nics has arrived! But I've looked everywhere for it but I can't find it anywhere... AHH I REALLY want to read it. **

**Maybe I should shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter. xx**

**P.S. Just one thing about the reviews. thank you SOO much to the following people who have waited patiently and followed along with the story. You guys don't know how much I appreciate it. Here they are: **

**AlliBoBally, Alice baabes, Earth Kid Tree Hugger, Weatherwitch, Anon, theorderofpants, iHeartDavex3, MissGeorgee**

**and everyone else whom I haven't mentioned. (but i love you all the same (: )**

10am

14th July

Same bat look of shock on my face

Same bat feelings for Dave

I can't believe it. I actually CANNOT believe it. I like Dave. But for some reason I didn't realise the feeling as LIKE. I guess I've always seen guys and thought oh my god he's hot I like him. Which explains all the Sex Gods and Lurrrve Gods that have come my way. *sigh* I was so innocent.

3 Minutes later

Well. More innocent than I am now anyway.

1 Second later

But the big question is. What am I going to do about it? I mean Dave did confess his love for me only a week ago... hmm. Should I consult MY (mutti's) _How to make any twit fall in love with you_ book?

1 Second Later

Actually I don't think I will. It always ended up leading me towards different Gods. I think right now all I want to do is call Ro-Ro and make operation Dave Get.

5 Minutes later

Calling Rosie.

"Hello, you have reached Viking HQ if you do not want to be attacked by Sven hang up now."

I hung up.

Ro-Ro called back.

"Why did you hang up you blithering fool?"

"You would've sent Sven after me..."

"True true... But what's not to love about Sven?"

I didn't answer but changed the subject.

"Rosie I have just returned from Leprechaun a go go and would like to explain the details and events of what has happened."

"Then go forth and tell m- WAIT I need the beard" and I heard some shuffling in the background and sucking.

"You have the pipe don't you Rosie?"

"My poor little unfortunate unstable friend... have you ever doubted me?"

I left that there.

"SO? Should we call an impromptu Ace Gang meeting?"

"I think that shall be grand. Park Swings in half an hour. I'll spread the word. Maybe I can tell everyone about my BIG announcement."

"Rosie? What announcement? Tell me NOW!"

"_non_"

"_oui_"

"_non_"

"_oui_"

"HOOORRRRNNN"

And she hung up. I truly worry about her sometimes.

10:30am

Walking to the Park

I'm late to my own meeting.

3 Seconds later

Puffing. Great I'm sure to look like a tomato when I get there. Oh look there they are on the swings.

10 Seconds later

"My God Georgia what happened? You look like a red faced loon."

"Thanks for the sensitivity Jools."

I sat down on the grass and Rosie spoke, "Thank you all for coming. The meeting is now commenced." and she banged her pipe on the metal pole of the swing.

Jas looked particularly red in the face. "Jas have you been running too?"

She didn't even bother to look "No of course I haven't Georgia I do have pride."

"Rosie? If you don't mind?" I pleaded.

And Rosie whacked Jas over the head with her pipe.

"WOW Jas you're head sounded hollow."

20 Minutes later

Still talking about the phenomenon of Jas' hollow head. "CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE POINT HERE?" We all stared. That was Ellen.

We all started cheering. "Ellen! YOU CAN SPEAK!" Of course Jazzy Spazzy thought this was very insensitive towards Ellen who had been going through a rough patch with whats-his-face... Gary that's his name.

2 Seconds later

I think...

1 Second later

All of a sudden, Jas burst out crying. Ellen was so shocked that she jumped up and hid behind Rosie. Smart girl. We all stayed where we were hiding behind Rosie, except for Jools, who seemed to be the only person game enough to approach Jas.

"Jas, what's happened?"

"TOM! That's what happened! HE wants to take things SLOW and postpone the wedding for another month while he goes to London for a convention about his nature projects and rambles!"

Jas was sobbing with her head in her hands. NOT LITERALLY. I don't mean that Jas ripped her head off and held it in her hands WHILE sobbing. For Pete's sake. You really are getting dimmer by the moment.

3 Minutes later

It seemed safe enough to go and comfort Jas by this point.

"What am I going to do? The wedding has been paid for in advance and we can't get a refund!"

"Um.. well..." Ellen spoke of course. We all looked up to see her pointedly scratching her nose with her left hand.

Rosie screamed and pointed "YOU AND GARY ARE GETTING HITCHED!"

We all took a sharp breathe at the same time and Ellen looked quite scared.

"Well he like asked me you know last night and well I sort of said um well something you know-"

"Oh for gods sake please tell me it didn't take you this long to tell him your answer?"

30 Minutes later

So the nub and gist of the story is that Ellen said yes to Gary's proposal and they will get married next week and Jas will get married next month.

Finally I can't believe it took half an hour to just find out what we-

Oh my giddy gods panty hose...

2 Seconds later

WHAT ABOUT DEC?

Ohh dear we seem to be in a big big pickle...

**Okay this is part one of the chapter dont worry this isn't all of it. the rest is coming later tonight, im finishing it now :)**

**Enjoy.**

**btw the next chap involves a topless, wet dave ;)**

**aye aye aye?**

**sorry but i couldnt help myself there :D**

**xx thanks so much for waiting guys i know you probably hate me for making you wait for like a year... OMG IT HAS BEEN A YEAR. okay well i guess i owe you guys a sequel ;)**


End file.
